Black Ops
by Tukang Kebonnya Veranda
Summary: Kisah tentang satuan-satuan khusus rahasia yang bekerja di bawah bayangan. Melindungi Negara dari ancaman kelompok-kelompok berbahaya. A jkt48 FanFiction. Sorry, Bad Summary. Review Please...
1. Chapter PROLOG

**BLACK OPS**

Prolog.

 **13 mei 2015.  
21.00 Hours. **

Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan jaket kulit coklat dan topi pet hitam berjalan di antara sebuah gang sempit di salah satu pemukiman padat penduduk di kota Jakarta. Ia beberapa kali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memastikan dirinya tak diikuti. Raut wajah pria berusia sekitar tiga puluhan itu nampak tegang ketika berjalan menyusuri beberapa gang sempit dan jalan-jalan setapak menuju tempat tujuannya. Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil di pojokan kampung itu. ia mengetuk pintu, seseorang mengintip dari balik lubang pintu kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"anda sudah di tunggu."

Pria itu mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan lalu membuka pintunya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut telah menunggu lima orang yang tengah duduk melingkar menghadap sebuah meja bundar kusam di tengah. Kelima orang itu langsung menoleh ketika pintu tiba-tiba di buka. Pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit tadi langsung masuk dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang masih tersisa.

"Ramdan, ada kabar apa ?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan jambang yang tumbuh di sisi wajahnya. Pria yang di panggil Ramdan tadi mendesah.

"polisi sudah mulai tahu banyak tentang kita. Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan."

"apa maksud kamu !?" timpal seorang pria kurus yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dahi berkerut.

"informan ku mengatakannya."

"bagaimana mereka bisa tahu, kita bergerak dengan sangat rahasia." Gumam seorang pria muda dengan kumis tipis.

"mungkin seseorang telah berkhianat." Sontak semuanya terdiam. Mereka menatap ke arah seorang pria berkulit sawo matang yang dengan aksen jawa-nya yang baru saja berkata.

"siapa yang berani-beraninya berkhianat !" pria kekar berjambang tadi geram. Lalu tak lama kemudian lampu di ruangan itu mati. Disusul dengan suara benda jatuh di luar. Keenam orang itu dengan sigap meraih pistol mereka yang tersimpan.

"Ahmad. Periksa keadaan di luar. Ramdan, ambil senter di lemari di sampingmu !" Perintah si pria jawa dalam kegelapan. Ramdan segera mengais-ngais lemari di sampingnya dan mengambil dua buah senter besar lalu menyalakannya. Ia pun memberikan satu ke pria berjambang yang di panggil Ahmad tadi. Dengan hati-hati Ahmad berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia memeriksa keadaan sekitar beberapa saat sebelum berjalan dengan hati-hati ke luar sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

BRAAK !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari luar. Kelima orang di dalam ruangan itu segera mengambil sikap siaga dengan mengacungkan senjata masing-masing, menunggu dengan cemas di temani cahaya terbatas dari senter yang di pegang Ramdan yang mengarah ke pintu yang terbuka. Lalu secara mengejutkan sebuah bayangan muncul di pintu di hadapan mereka.

"argh !" sesaat kemudian Ramdan mengerang lalu terjatuh bersama senter yang di pegangnya. Keempat orang itu sontak panik dan menembakkan senjata mereka secara membabi buta ke arah pintu. Namun, sesuatu yang tak terlihat karena kegelapan berhasil melumpuhkan mereka satu demi satu. Sesaat kemudian lampu pun menyala. Tampak kelima orang menggeletak tak berdaya di dalam ruangan itu. Dari arah pintu terlihat tiga orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan _night vision google_ yang membantu mereka melihat dalam kegelapan berdiri sembari menenteng pistol berperedam. Ketiga orang itu langsung membuka NVG-nya sehingga rambut mereka terlepas dan tergerai. Menampakkan jati diri mereka yang merupakan seorang wanita.

"mereka sudah di lumpuhkan." Ucap seorang di antara mereka yang berambut panjang dan berbadan jangkung dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

" _baik. Segera cari dokumen itu dan kembali. Tim pembersih akan segera datang."_

"siap !"

Mereka bertiga pun segera bergerak menyisir ruangan itu. Membuka lemari dan semua tempat yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyimpan dokumen penting. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam pencarian, barang-barang yang mereka lemparkan berserakan tak karuan di ruangan itu. Hingga seseorang dari mereka yang berambut sebahu lebih menemukan sesuatu.

"Shania, Nabilah. Aku menemukannya."

Kedua rekannya pun menoleh dan langsung bergerak ke arahnya.

"coba aku lihat, Beby." Sahut seorang rekannya yang berambut panjang namun bertubuh lebih pendek dari yang satu lagi. Yang di panggil Beby itu pun memberikan sebuah map berwarna hijau tua padanya yang langsung di bukanya.

"Shania, ini benar dokumennya."

Shania segera meraih dokumen yang di sodorkan padanya. Ia mengeceknya lalu mengangguk.

"oke. Sekarang kita kembali. Ayo Beby, Nabilah." Kata Shania pada kedua rekannya.

"siap !" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka bertiga pun bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sesampainya di luar rumah, terlihat dua orang lain yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Mereka langsung menaiki mobil SUV hitam yang juga menjadi kendaraan mereka ke sini. Shania yang langsung duduk sebagai pengemudi segera menyalakan mesin dan memacu mobil itu meninggalkan lokasi. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **Mall F(X).  
24.00 WIB.**

Sebuah mobil SUV hitam tampak masuk ke dalam basement sebuah mall di Jakarta selatan. Mobil itu segera berhenti di sebuah lahan parkir yang masih kosong, kemudian keluarlah lima wanita cantik yang terlihat masih belia dari dalam mobil itu. Mereka terlihat sensual dengan balutan pakaian taktis sederhana berwarna hitam. Kelimanya segera menuju ke sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan yang sangat tersembunyi lalu memasukinya. Mereka kemudian menuruni tangga ke bawah di dalam ruangan itu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu besi. Shania segera mengarahkan matanya ke lubang yang ada di pintu tersebut. Sedetik kemudian sebuah sinar berwarna biru keluar dan memindai mata Shania lalu pintu pun terbuka ke samping dengan sendirinya. Mereka bertiga pun segera masuk ke dalam. Di dalam mereka masih harus menyusuri lorong dan membuka sebuah pintu kembali. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat banyak orang dengan aktifitas masing-masing di dalamnya. Kelima gadis belia itu berjalan dalam formasi dengan Shania yang berdiri paling depan, beberapa waktu kemudian mereka sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan Captain-Melody N.L. Shania mengetuk pintu beberapa kali lalu sebuah suara berucap dari dalam.

"masuk."

Shania dan yang lainnya pun langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalamnya, seorang wanita muda berusia dua puluh tahunan yang mengenakan kaos hitam di balut _blazer_ berwarna serupa tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Sebuah cangkir yang hanya tersisa ampasnya yang kehitaman teronggok di sisi kanan meja. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Melody itu memandang Shania dan rekan-rekannya.

"bagaimana ?"

Shania melangkah maju dan menyerahkan map berwarna hijau yang di bawanya di meja.

"semua anggota-nya telah berhasil di lumpuhkan. Dokumen yang berisi rencana penyerangan mereka sudah di amankan." Ujar Shania. Melody mengambil map hijau itu lalu membukanya. Ia membaca isi dokumen itu lalu tersenyum puas.

"bagus, misi pertama kalian berhasil." Melody tersenyum kepada Shania dan rekan-rekannya.

"terima kasih, kapten."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto.**

This is my first Story. Maaf kalau pendek. akan di Update secepatnya. :D

 **BLACK OPS**

Chapter 1 : Ambush.

 **15 mei 2015.**

Delapan mobil SUV berjalan beriringan dalam sebuah konvoi kecil di jalanan sepi antar kota. Di kanan-kiri mereka pohon-pohon besar yang berbaris mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Di dalam mobil SUV yang berada di barisan ketiga dari depan, terlihat seorang pria berjanggut tipis berambut panjang sampai tengkuk berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun yang memakai pakaian kuning tahanan di balut rompi kevlar. Ia duduk diapit dua orang berpakaian taktis bersenjata lengkap yang selalu memasang tatapan siaga. Di depan dan belakangnya pun terdapat masng-masing dua orang berpakaian taktis pula. Pria itu duduk diam dengan wajah malas sambil sesekali melirik orang-orang yang mengawalnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah helikopter terbang rendah di atas konvoi tersebut. Mereka belum menyadari keanehan apapun sampai seorang di dalam helikopter tersebut mengeluarkan sebelah badannya sambil menenteng sebuah peluncur roket.

"PENYERGAPAN !" seru sang komandan di mobil paling depan.

'DUARR !'

Tak lama kemudian sebuah roket di tembakkan dan langsung menghantam mobil di barisan paling belakang dan menghancurkannya seketika. Puing mobil itu beterbangan dan bangkainya masuk ke dalam hutan setelah berguling beberapa kali.

Tujuh mobil yang tersisa pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan tergesa. Sampai kemudian sebuah roket lagi meluncur dan menghancurkan mobil keenam.

'DUARR !'

"lindungi tahanan !" perintah sang komandan. Beberapa anggota pasukan tersebut pun mengeluarkan sebagian badan mereka dan mulai menembaki helikopter tersebut. Namun helikopter itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Disusul sebuah roket lagi yang menghancurkan mobil ke lima. Mereka menghabisi konvoi itu satu persatu. Kini hanya tersisa empat buah mobil termasuk mobil yang mengawal si pemuda tahanan tadi.

'DUARR !' mobil keempat pun dihantam roket kembali. Kini hanya tersisa tiga buah mobil.

"komandan kita terdesak !" kata seorang pasukan yang duduk di samping sang komandan. Sang komandan kemudian mengambil alat komunikasinya.

"di sini konvoi pengawalan tahanan VIP. Kirimkan bantuan sekarang juga, kami ter-"

'DUARR !' tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpangi sang komandan ditembak roket dan terguling seketika. Disusul dua mobil di belakangnya. Helikopter itu merendahkan ketinggian terbangnya. Dan keluar lima orang yang mengenakan topeng badut bersenjata yang turun dengan tali. Mereka langsung berjalan ke arah puing mobil ketiga lalu membuka pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian si tahanan yang tak sadarkan diri di tarik keluar dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

Dari mobil paling depan yang terguling sang komandan yang masih sadar dengan luka di kepalanya meringis kesakitan. Ia melihat lima orang membawa seseorang yang harusnya ia kawal. Mereka membawanya menuju helikopter dan helikopter tersebut pun terbang pergi. Sang komandan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

'TOK TOK TOK.'

Suara pintu di ketuk cepat mengagetkan Melody.

"masuk." Katanya. Lalu seorang perempuan muda berambut sebahu muncul sambil membawa sebuah tablet kemudian menyerahkannya pada Melody.

"apa ini ?" tanya Melody sambil menerima tablet tersebut.

"konvoi pengawalan kemarin di sergap. Semua anggotanya tewas kecuali komandan mereka." Kata perempuan berambut sebahu tadi. Melody masih melihat pada tabletnya.

"siapa yang mereka kawal ?"

"Reindhart Arka. Anak dari Reindhart Rakean ketua kelompok mafia terbesar di Indonesia saat ini. Reindhart family syndicate." Melody mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"bagaimana dia bisa di tangkap ?"

"dia terlibat perkelahian di sebuah bar, lalu diamankan oleh petugas sekitar. Identitasnya diketahui lalu ia direncanakan akan di pindahkan ke penjara berkeamanan tinggi. Tapi sepertinya informasi pemindahannya bocor." Jelasnya.

"baiklah. Kinal, buat tim kecil untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Reindhart Arka dan siapa orang-orang yang menculiknya." Perintah Melody. Perempuan yang di panggil Kinal itu mengangguk, ia memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat sekelompok gadis tengah berbincang ringan. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serupa yaitu _tanktop_ hitam dan celana panjang bermotif loreng hitam. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang perempuan berambut sebahu memasuki ruangan, Kinal. Ia datang sambil membawa sebuah map berwarna merah.

"mohon perhatiannya semua." Ucapnya. Semua orang di ruangan itupun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memasang atensi penuh padanya.

"kalian dikumpulkan di sini untuk membentuk sebuah tim. Apa semua sudah hadir ?" Kinal membuka map yang di bawanya.

"Sendy." Ucap Kinal. Lalu seorang perempuan berambut panjang mengangkat tangannya.

"Dhike." Lanjutnya. Seorang perempuan berambut sebahu dengan mata setajam pisau mengangkat tangannya.

"Frieska." Seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk tepat di depan Kinal mengangkat tangannya.

"Ghaida." Anggota terakhir pun di panggil. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang mengenakan kacamata mengangkat tangannya.

"baiklah, tim ini akan di pimpin oleh saya. Tugas tim ini adalah untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Reindhart Arka. Selengkapnya sudah saya siapkan di _personal advisor_ kalian masing-masing. Baiklah, bubar !" setelahnya, mereka berdiri dari bangkunya masing-masing dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Sekali lagi ketukan di pintu mengagetkannya yang sedang memasang perhatian penuh pada layar komputer. Melody menghela napas, lalu mempersilahkan orang di luar masuk.

"masuk."

Pintu di buka dan seorang perempuan jangkung berambut panjang masuk.

"ada apa, Shania ?"

"permisi Kapten. Ini laporan dari aktifitas terbaru kelompok Garis Merah." Kata Shania. Melody menerima sebuah tablet dari Shania. Melody membaca laporan dalam tablet tersebut dengan serius selama beberapa menit lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Shania.

"kerja bagus. Terus awasi pergerakan mereka. Jika ada yang berbahaya segera laporkan pada saya."

"siap Kapten."

"baiklah, kamu boleh pergi."

Setelah itu, Shania pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kelompok yang terdiri dari lima orang gadis itu terlihat keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan yang mereka gunakan kemarin. Kinal berjalan memimpin formasi mereka menuju ruangan Melody.

"permisi Kapten." Kata Kinal sembari memasuki ruangan beserta keempat rekan yang di pilihnya.

Melody melihat mereka satu-persatu. "jadi ini tim pilhan kamu ?" Kinal mengangguk.

"baiklah, misi kalian sederhana. Namun cukup sulit." Melody beranjak dari kursinya. "kalian akan berangkat untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Reindhart Arka. Menurut sumber informasi saya dapat dia sempat terlihat di sebuah gedung bekas pabrik kota itu. Cari dan temukan dia, selidiki kelompok yang membawanya dan apa tujuan mereka. Kalian harus membawanya hidup-hidup. Nyawanya terlalu penting untuk mati sekarang."

Semua anggota tim itu nampak mengangguk paham. Melody kembali duduk di kursinya.

"bubar !" tegas Melody.

"siap !"

Setelah itu mereka berlima keluar dar ruangannya. Kinal kembali memimpin formasi berjalan mereka.

"seperti biasa, dia Cuma memberikan aahan sebentar." Ucap Frieska.

"kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing untuk bersiap. Kita bertemu di ruang persiapan satu jam lagi." Perintah Kinal. Mereka pun berpencar di persimpangan koridor untuk menuju kamar mereka masing-masing seperti yang diperintahkan Kinal.

"kak Kinal, ada misi ?" tanya Shania setelah meliihat Kinal yang keluar dari kamarnya sembari membawa tas ransel besar.

"hm ?" Kinal menoleh. "iya. di luar kota."

Kinal mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Shania. Shania mengikutinya.

"misi apa ?" tanya Shania.

"rahasia. Anggota baru tidak boleh tahu." Kinal tersenyum.

"hei. Aku kan juga bagian dari organisasi ini." Shania mendelik.

"nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sibuk."

"ayolah kak, aku Cuma ingin tahu tujuan misinya." Pinta Shania. Kinal menatap gadis jangkung itu sejenak lalu menghela napas.

"tingkahmu seperi mata-mata yang sedang mencari informasi. Tanya saja sana sama Kapten !" Kinal pun mempercepat laju langkahnya. Shania behenti di tempatnya sambil melihat punggung Kinal yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan kesal.

"heh ! nanti pasti aku juga akan dilibatkan dalam misi ini." gumam Shania.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Black Ops**

 **Disclaimer : JKT8 is belong to Masashi Kisimoto & JOT. **

Chapter 2 : Hiden package.

 **16 mei 2015**

Semua perlengkapan pengintaian, penyadapan, dan pertahanan pribadi telah selesai di persiapkan. Kinal beserta semua anggota timnya kini tengah berkumpul untuk mengulas kembali misi mereka nanti sebelum berangkat.

"ada yang ditanyakan ?" Kinal mengitarkan pandangannya pada anggota kelompoknya. Lalu Dhike mengangkat tangannya.

"iya ?"

"setelah kita menemukan target, apakah kita akan langsung mengamankannya ?"

"tidak. Perintah kita Cuma menemukan informasi tentang keberadaan target dan kelompok yang menculiknya. Untuk selanjutnya kita akan tunggu perintah dari Kapten." Jelas Kinal. Dhike mengangguk.

"apa ada pertanyaan lain ?" Sendy mengangkat tangannya.

"bagaimana dengan kontak senjata ?"

"kontak senjata tidak diijinkan. Seperti kukatakan tadi, tugas kita Cuma mencari informasi. Selebihnya kita tunggu perintah Kapten. Jangan terlihat mencurigakan, jika mereka mulai mencium gerak-gerik kita mungkin mereka akan menghilang dan mustahil ditemukan. Mengerti ? ada pertanyaan lagi ?"

Beberapa saat Kinal menunggu, tak ada lagi yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Kinal pun memutuskan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"baiklah, tiga puluh menit lagi kita berangkat."

Di kantin yang terletak di dalam gedung organisasi rahasia tersebut. Bersama dengan orang-orang lain yang juga tengah mengisi perut mereka, tiga orang gadis sepantaran duduk dalam satu meja sambil menghadap makanan masing-masing. Mereka tak lain adalah Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah. Tiga orang gadis belia yang baru saja melaksanakan misi pertama mereka setelah setahun lalu direkrut.

"dengar-dengar, konvoi pengawalan kemarin lusa disergap ya ?" tanya Beby.

"iya. Mereka dihabisi dalam sekejap. Kendaraan mereka hancur di tembak RPG. Kelihatannya penyerang mereka bukan orang-orang biasa." jawab Nabilah sembari menyuapkan makanannya.

"kak Kinal diperintahkan menyelidiki mereka." Shania menyahut. "mereka mungkin baru berangkat hari ini."

"kak Kinal memang orang yang hebat. Dia selalu dipercaya memimpin tim dalam misi level tinggi." Kata Nabilah. Shania mengangguk.

"kira-kira, apa kita akan ikut serta dalam misi ini, ya ?" Beby bertanya. Shania terlihat menggeleng.

"entahlah Beb. Kita kan Cuma anak baru."

" _panggilan ditunjukkan kepada Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah. Mohon datang ke ruangan saya segera."_

Dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di sudut ruangan mereka mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Mereka mengenali suara itu.

"ada apa Kapten memanggil kita, ya ?" tanya Nabilah.

"tidak tahu. Ayo." Shania berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Melody diikuti kedua rekannya.

"permisi Kapten."

"iya. silahkan duduk. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia untuk mereka masing-masing.

"ada apa Kapten memanggil kami ?" tanya Shania mewakili teman-temannya.

"begini. Saya minta kalian untuk pergi menemui komandan pasukan konvoi pengawalan itu. Ini alamat tempat dia dirawat." Melody menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi data tentang si komandan dan tempatnya dirawat. Shania menerimanya lalu membagikan kepada kedua rekannya.

"kenapa kami harus menemuinya, Kapten ?" Beby bertanya.

"entahlah, aku punya firasat dia menyimpan sesuatu yang penting. Kalau tidak, untuk apa sang komandan berada di mobil yang terpisah dari orang yang dikawalnya. Biasanya pemimpin sebuah tim akan berada tidak jauh dari sesuatu yang ia lindungi untuk memastikan keselamatannya." Melody menatap ketiganya bergantian. "Kecuali, dia sedang mengamankan sesuatu yang lain." Beby nampak mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan sang Kapten.

"jadi kita harus mencari tahu dan mengamankan 'sesuatu' yang disimpan sang Komandan pasukan itu ?" tanya Beby. Melody mengangguk.

"benar. Kalian akan pergi menemui sang Komandan dan menanyakan barang yang ia simpan. Barang itu pastilah menjadi bagian dari Reindhart Arka. Jadi mereka-para penculik itu-mungkin sudah menyadari 'sesuatu' yang hilang itu." tutur Melody. Shania mengangguk mengerti.

"baik Kapten. Kami akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Katanya bersemangat.

"bagus." Melody tersenyum melihat semangat Shania. "sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

"siap !"

Ketiganya pun beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki sejak tadi dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan Melody.

Sebuah mobil SUV hitam berhenti halaman parkir sebuah rumah sakit. Tiga orang gadis keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu berkumpul sejenak di samping mobil, mereka melakukan sedikit pembicaraan sembari mengamati sekeliling rumah sakit.

"baiklah, menurut data yang diberikan komandan bernama Antoni Kusuma itu dirawat di bangsal yang terletak di sudut. Ruangannya dirawat pasti dijaga oleh beberapa personil." Kata Shania.

"bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mengijinkan kita masuk ? bagaimana pun keberadaan organisasi kita ini _seolah-olah tidak ada_ , kan ?" sahut Beby. Shania tersenyum.

"tenang saja. Ini." Shania menunjukkan sebuah tanda pengenal milik departemen negara yang tersemat foto dan identitas dirinya di sana. "Kapten memberikan ini padaku tadi." Katanya.

"wah, oke. Kalau begitu kita bisa masuk." Ucap Beby. Ketiganya pun memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Shania langsung menanyakan lokasi ruangan tempat Komandan berpangkat kolonel itu dirawat pada resepsionis. Setelah mendapatkannya mereka pun berjalan menuju arah sesuai petunjuk si resepsionis.

Kamar yang mereka tuju terletak di sudut lorong terjauh. Di sana terlihat dua orang berpakaian preman berjaga di depan pintu.

"permisi, apa benar ini kamar Kolonel Antoni Kusuma dirawat ?" Shania bertanya tanpa ragu setelah tiba di depan ruangan dan berhadapan dengan dua orang berbadan kekar-kekar itu.

"ada perlu apa ?" tanya seorang di antara mereka.

Shania langsung menunjukkan tanda pengenal palsu nya. "saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan beliau." Katanya tegas.

Petugas yang berjaga itu mendengus. "kalian pikir kami percaya. Badan Intelijen mempunyai anggota seumuran kalian ?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Shania mendekat satu langkah.

"kalian pikir untuk apa tugas Badan Intelijen ? untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Untuk itu diperlukan penyamaran yang baik. Kalian tidak percaya kan kalau kami adalah anggota Badan Intelijen. Berarti kami memang tidak akan dicurigai oleh target kami saat bertugas." Shania menatap mata petugas itu. Nampak sesaat ia berpikir lalu kemudian mempersilahkan Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah masuk.

"aku baru tahu Badan Intelijen mengambil langkah seperti itu untuk merekrut agen mereka." Gumam salah seorang di antara mereka setelah Shania san kedua rekannya masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam. Terlihat di bangsal sang kolonel berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dengan kumis itu tipis tengah duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang sembari membaca sebuah buku. Kaki kirinya digips, menandakan tulang keringnya patah. Kepalanya pun di perban sampai menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Ia menoleh ketika Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah masuk diiringi senyum yang menenangkan.

"selamat siang Kolonel, maaf menggangu anda di saat seperti ini." ucap Shania. Sang kolonel tersenyum.

"oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga bosan karena yang berkunjung akhir-akhir ini Cuma pria-pria tua." Katanya. Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang sang Kolonel.

"jadi... ada perlu apa gadis-gadis belia seperti kalian datang menemuiku ? langsung saja." sang Kolonel menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

"kami perlu tahu benda apa yang anda simpan." Shania menatap sang kolonel serius. Sang kolonel pun megerutkan dahinya.

"sebenarnya kalian ini darimana ?" tanya sang kolonel. Shania tak lagi menunjukkan tanda pengenal palsunya.

"kami dari sebuah gugus tugas khusus yang sangat rahasia." Kata Shania.

Sang kolonel memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu. "bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan kalian ?"

"anda ingat peristiwa ancaman peledakan Gedung Kedutaan satu tahun lalu oleh kelompok Garis Merah ?"

"tentu saja. Aku sendiri yang bertugas memimpin pasukan pencegahan. Tapi, akhirnya tidak terjadi apa-apa kan ? itu Cuma gertakan mereka saja."

"itu karena kami berhasil menghentikan aksi mereka. Bahkan sebelum bisa memberikan ancaman berarti." Shania tersenyum.

"apa buktinya ?"

"anda pasti juga ingat ada peristwa kebakaran hutan di hari yang sama, kan ?" tanya Shania lagi. Sang Kolonel mengangguk pelan.

"kebakaran itu disebabkan oleh bahan peledak yang tidak bisa kami jinakkan saat menyergap mereka di hutan yang sama, jadi terpaksa kami meledakkannya di tempat itu juga."

Sang Kolonel nampak berpkir sejenak, lalu menatap ketiganya bergantian.

"benda itu sangat berbahaya dan penting." Bisiknya. Sang kolonel menggerakkan tangannya ke arah laci di meja yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"ada di situ."

Shania menoleh ke arah Nabilah. Ia paham dan berjalan ke arah yang di tunjukkan sang Kolonel. Nabilah menarik laci, lalu diambilnya sebuah _disk_ berwarna biru polos.

"di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang besar. Kalau kalian memang dari organisasi rahasia itu aku percayakan itu pada kalian. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka." Sang Kolonel berkata sembari menatap ketiganya bergantian. Seakan ia benar-benar mempertaruhkannya pada mereka.

"terima kasih, Kolonel. Kami akan menjaganya." Shania berdiri. "kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Jaga diri anda." Shania tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar bersama kedua rekannya.

"kalian juga."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Black Ops**

 **Disclaimer : JKT8 is belong to Masashi Kisimoto & JOT. **

Chapter 3 : Captured.

 **18 mei 2015.**

"Kinal, para badut itu pernah terlihat di pengeboman di Jembatan Penang." Dhike tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor laptop saat mengucap itu. Kinal yang tengah duduk di samping Frieska yang mengemudikan mobil menolehkan kepalanya.

"tunjukkan." Katanya cepat. Dhike menghadapkan laptopnya ke arah Kinal. Di sana terpampang sebuah foto berkualitas rendah namun cukup jelas terlihat dua orang bertopeng badut tengah berada di dalam mobil yang sedang berjalan.

"bukannya itu bom bunuh diri ?" tanya Frieska sambil tetap mengemudi.

"tadinya aku kira begitu. Tapi ketika melihat para badut itu sepertinya masalahnya berbeda." sahut Dhike. Ia menarik kembali laptopnya saat Kinal nampaknya sudah selesai.

"cari tahu terus, Dhike." Kata Kinal.

Beberapa menit berselang. Mereka telah sampai di hotel yang mereka sewa sejak dua hari lalu. Frieska memarkir mobil yang mereka rental. Mereka kemudian berkumpul di kamar yang di tempati Kinal. Pembuatan rencana akhirnya dimulai setelah meeka berhasil mengumpulkan informasi. Kinal duduk bersila diikuti rekan-rekannya di atas renjang berukuran _king size_ itu. Dhike menaruh laptop d pangkuannya.

"kita sudah dua hari di kota ini. informasi yang penting sudah kita dapatkan. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka agen intelejensi kita benar-benar hebat." Kata Kinal. Beberapa mengangguk meyetujui. "Dhike, tolong jelaskan informasi yang kita dapatkan."

Dhike mengangguk. Di masukkannya sebuah _flashdisk_ ke dalam slotnya. Beberapa kali ia mengetik kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"agen kita berhasil mengetahui aktifitas terakhir mereka di kota ini. Dan ia juga berhasil mendapatkan wajah dari salah seorang anggota kelompok itu." Dhike memutar laptopnya. Kemudian para anggota dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah seorang pria dengan kulit sawo matang, kumisnya tebal hampir menutupi bibirnya. Rambutnya hitam disisir klimis ke belakang. Di samping kiri layar monitor terdapat identitas lengkap dari orang tersebut.

"namanya Rianto. Ia adalah seorang residivis kelas kakap. Di tangkap karena kasusnya yang paling baru yaitu, penganiayaan beberapa tahun lalu." Jelas Dhike.

"orang ini adalah target kita. Besok kita akan menangkapnya dan dia akan membawa kita lebih dekat dengan kelompoknya." Jelas Kinal. "Ada apa lagi, Dhike ?" Dhike kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"ini adalah foto tempat tinggalnya yang berhasil diambil juga oleh agen kita. Keadaan sekitar lumayan padat karena dia tinggal di dalam sebuah gang pemukiman." Kinal nampak berpikir.

"kalau kita menangkapnya secara langsung akan terlalu menarik perhatian. Operasi kita bisa terbongkar." Gumam Kinal. Sesaat setelahnya ia terlonjak. Sepertinya otak cemerlangnya mulai bekerja menemukan rencana.

"aku punya rencana." Rekan-rekannya menatapnya penuh perhatian. Kinal melirik Sendy. "Sendy, ini giliranmu." Sendy tersenyum mengerti. Ia mengangguk.

"baiklah."

 **19 mei 2015**

Udara siang ini terik bukan main. Beberapa orang menepi membeli minuman dingin di pinggir jalan. Warung-warung angkringan kebanjiran pembeli. Begitu juga seorang gadis muda berambut sebahu yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di salah satu warung angkringan. Ia memesan sebuah es teh untuk dirinya seorang diri. Namun matanya yang tajam tak lepas dari arah gapura yang mengarah ke dalam sebuah gang pemukiman padat. Sembari menikmati es tehnya Dhike telah mematahkan harapan para pria fakir asmara yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tiga puluh menitan waktu berjalan akhirnya sesuatu yang ia tunggu muncul. Seorang pria berkumis tebal keluar dari arah gapura dan berjalan menjauh.

"Target keluar dari sarang." Kata Dhike yang tetap memasang perhatian penuh pada si pria. _Headset_ yang tersambung pada transmitter-nya berdesis, lalu suara Kinal terdengar.

" _dimengerti. Ikuti target."_

"dimengerti."

Dhike segera membayar minumannya. Ia langsung mengikuti si pria yang berada di jalan yang berseberangan dengannya. Dhike mengikuti pria itu sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam sebuah minimarket.

"target masuk ke dalam minimarket." Lapor Dhike.

" _kau masuk."_

"dimengerti." Sendy yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil mulai memacu mobilnya mendekat ke lokasi target mereka. Ia memakir mobil di depan minimarket yang di masuki pria tadi.

"lakukan keahlianmu, Sendy." Kata Dhike yang melihat Sendy turun dari mobilnya. Sendy terlihat memakai pakaian pendek yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"mulai persiapan selanjutnya." Perintah Kinal.

Di dalam minimarket itu Sendy mendapati si pria yang tengah berjalan di antara rak-rak parfum. Sendy berjalan mendekat.

"hai." Dengan senyum manisnya ia menyapa si pria. Tak dipungkiri pesona Sendy yang langsung membuat pria itu membeku.

"namaku Sendy." Sendy mengulurkan tangannya.

"a-aku Rianto. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya Rianto.

"ehm.. sepertinya belum." Sendy menjawab tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Rianto menatapnya, tak bisa ia sembunyikan kekagumnnya.

"apa Sendy akan berhasil ?" Dhike yang kali ini sudah berada di dekat minimarket itu. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di halaman minimarket. Matanya tak berhenti melihat pada pintu minimarket, menanti keluarnya Sendy dengan target mereka.

" _kau bisa membuat kecurigaan dengan perilakumu itu."_ Dhike terlonjak, ia memalingkan wajah pada mobil Van yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

"maaf, aku Cuma sedikit cemas."

" _dasar bodoh."_ Dhike mengenali suara itu. Yang jelas bukan suara Kinal.

"apa kau bilang !?" sentak Dhike. Orang itu, Frieska. Yang tengah menunggu di dalam mobil yang di pakai Sendy tadi hanya tersenyum di balik jok belakang.

" _kau itu terlalu ceroboh."_ Sambungnya.

" _sudahlah, kalian ! Target sudah keluar. Frieska, bersiaplah !"_ Kinal menginterupsi, Dhike langsung menolehkan wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari Sendy dan si pria telah keluar dari minimarket. Mereka memasuki mobil Sendy.

Begitu sampai di dalam mobil, Rianto segera memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia tak menyadari gelagat aneh apapun. Ia tak bisa lepas dari pesona Sendy.

"kita mau kemana ?"

"kau akan ikut kami." Sahut seseorang dari arah belakang mobil. Frieska, yanng sedari tadi menunggu. Kini menempatkan moncong peredam pistolnya pada kepala Rianto. Ia terkejut. Detak jantungnya meningkat, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Ia telah menyadari bahwa dirinya termakan jebakan wanita jelita yang membuatnya tak berkutik saat ini.

"k-kau.. !" desis Rianto. Sendy masih memasang senyumnya.

Kini, di dalam kamar hotel Rianto duduk menatap keeampat perempuan muda yang tengah mengerumuninya. Tatapannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai mereka. Dan dengan senang hati menghabisi mereka, jika ia bisa.

"baiklah, Rianto. Kami tidak akan buang-buang waktu. Sekarang beri tahu kami apa sebenarnya tujuan dari organisasimu dengan menculik Reindhart Arka ?" tanya Kinal. Rianto menatapnya. Tanpa berkata apapun.

"aku ulangi lagi. Apa tujuan organisasimu ?" Rianto masih diam bungkam. Kinal menghela napasnya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu buang-buang waktu bertanya baik-baik pada orang ini.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kinal meraih _glock_ yang telah di pasangi peredam. Pistol yang di pakai Frieska tadi. Lalu mengacungkannya pada Rianto.

"kau belum mau menjawab ?"

"aku belum lama bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tidak tahu banyak." Rianto buka suara. Namun jawabannya bukan seperti yang Kinal harapkan.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kinal tanpa mengalihkan bidikannya.

"aku baru direkrut satu bulan yang lalu."

"kau pikir kami percaya ?"

"terserah, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan jika kau membunuhku pun kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa."

Kinal terdiam sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang ucapan Rianto. Kinal tak melihat kebohongan pada gerak-geriknya. Lagipula, ia tidak akan semudah itu berbicara jika ia benar-benar anggota mereka. Kinal pun akhirnya menurunkan pistolnya.

"kau bisa memberitahu kami tempat mereka ?"

"Tentu, dengan bayaran yang setimpal." Rianto mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Namun, ia melakukan kesalahan. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia telah mmenjadi sasaran dari moncong pistol Kinal dan Frieska, bilah pisau dari Sendy dan Dhike. Rianto pucat seketika.

"a-astaga, aku Cuma bercanda."

Di ujung jalan berdiri sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat misterius. Hanya atapnya yang terbuat dari asbes perak saja yang mampu terlihat dari sudut manapun. Bagian depannya di halangi pagar setinggi tiga meter terbungkus asbes namun di lapisi sesuatu yang keras yang membuatnya kokoh. Permukaan asbesnya telah di lukisi warna-warna yang mulai mengusam di makan waktu dan cuaca. Di bagian belakangnya terhubung langsung dengan hutan. Sepertinya sulit di masuki tanpa seijin empunya gedung itu.

"bagaimana ?"

Dari jarak yang aman dan tingkah laku natural, Kinal, Dhike, Sendy dan Frieska mengamati dari sudut-sudut berbeda. Transmitter mereka saling terhubung satu sama lain. Dan fokus mereka tak lepas dari gedung tersebut.

"dari sini aku tidak melihat jalan masuk." Ucap Dhike.

"negatif." Frieska menyahut.

"oke. Kita tunggu Ghaida tiba dulu. Baru kita masuk ke dalam." Kinal berujar. Karena urusan yang lain Ghaida pun akhirnya terlambat datang bersama Kinal dan yang lainnya. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Ghaida baru akan sampai di sini.

"sekarang kita kembali dulu." Kinal beranjak dari tempatnya, begitupun ketiga rekannya.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Black Ops**

 **Disclaimer : JKT8 is belong to Masashi Kisimoto & JOT. **

Chapter 4 : The Disk.

 **19 mei 2015.  
22.00 Hours. **

Shania melewati lorong yang berisi kamar-kamar para anggota _Secret Security of Nations._ Sebuah organisasi yang melindungi negara dari balik bayangan. Gugus tugas yang seolah tak ada, di pimpin oleh seorang wanita mantan anggota Badan Intelegensi Nasional (BIN) yang kini dipercaya oleh sang Presiden sendiri untuk memimpin organisasi ini. Melody. Sejak dibuat lima tahun lalu saat meledaknya pemberontakan kelompok radikal Garis Merah yang amat meresahkan. SSN diciptakan dan berhasil membungkam kelompok itu sampai sekarang. Meskipun kelompok ini belum benar-benar dimusnahkan karena keberadaannya yang benar-benar tersembunyi. Namun telah banyak bermunculan kelompok-kelompok lain yang mengancam keamanan negara. SSN bekerja melindungi negara dengan sangat rahasia, dengan para staff dan agen lapangan yang paling hebat.

'tok...tok...tok.'

"masuk."

Pintu dibuka. Shania masuk dan duduk menghadap Melody di meja kerjanya. Malam sudah larut, sebagian besar orang-orang di markas mungkin sedang berstirahat. Shania di panggil Melody sesaat setelah ia bersiap merebahkan tubuhnya.

"ada apa, Kapten ?"

"tentang Disk yang kamu bawa dari Kolonel Antoni."

"apa sebenarnya isi Disk itu ?" tanya Shania.

"sebelum itu, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kolonel itu ?"

Shania mengerung. "kenapa beliau ?"

"dia dibunuh satu jam setelah kau pergi. Para pengawalnya pun ditemukan tergeletak di dalam kamar rawatnya." Jelas Melody. Shania terkesiap.

"sepertinya jika terlambat kalian akan kerepotan kemarin. Mereka juga pasti menginginkan Disk itu."

Melody memutar layar monitor komputernya menghadap Shania.

"Disk itu berisi data tentang tempat-tempat pusat produksi Narkoba Reindhart Syndicate di berbagai tempat di Indonesia. Berikut di mana mereka menyimpan uang mereka. Kau tahu kenapa mereka selama ini tidak terlacak ? karena mereka tidak menyimpan uangnya di Bank. Tapi di tempat-tempat ini."

Layar monitor itu menampilkan sederetan data dengan sangat detail. Shania masih memperhatikannya beberapa saat dengan seksama.

"jadi sekarang kita tahu kenapa kelompok itu menculik Reindhart Arka." Kata Shania.

"iya. Mereka pasti mengincar ini."

"lalu, Kapten. Apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan ?"

"kita sudah tahu apa tujuan mereka menculik Reindhart Arka karena Disk ini. Tapi mereka tidak mendapatkannya." Melody berhenti sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan. "kita tunggu saja perkembangan selanjutnya. Kau boleh pergi dulu. Nanti kalian akan ku beri tugas lagi."

"baik, Kapten."

"Bos. Sepertinya pihak kepolisian sudah tahu tentang kita. Mereka juga sudah mengirimkan agen mereka ke sini."

Di dalam sebuah ruangan temaram yang dipenuhi berbagai macam senjata dan peluru yang berceceran tak karuan seorang pria duduk di kursi kayu usang. Membelakangi seorang lain yang memanggilnya "BOS" barusan. Ia pun berhenti memutar-mutar peluru di tangannya.

"sudah berapa jauh mereka tahu tentang kita ?" tanya lelaki bersuara _bariton_ itu.

"Rianto di tangkap. Dia pasti membocorkan lokasi kita di sini."

Lelaki itu menghembus napas dengan keras. Lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "kita harus bergerak sekarang. Mereka juga sudah menahan Disk yang kita cari. Siapkan yang lainnya."

"baik, Bos."

 **20 mei 2015.  
07.00 Hours. **

Sebuah notifikasi masuk ke laptop yang tergeletak di meja. Dhike yang pertama kali menyadari langsung mengeceknya. Ternyata dari markas. Melody menghubungi mereka. Segera ia memanggil Kinal dan yang lainnya. Saat semuanya telah berkumpul, Dhike membuka notifikasi tersebut.

"selamat pagi." Kata Melody seperti biasa, dengan nada suaranya yang anggun namun tegas.

"selamat pagi, Kapten." Kinal, Dhike, Frieska, dan Sendy membalas serempak.

"Ghaida tidak akan berangkat ke sana." Ujar Melody. Keempatnya saling menautkan alis. Mendengar perkataan Melody yang tanpa basa-basi itu.

"apa yang terjadi, Kapten ?" Kinal mewakili ketiga rekannya.

"akan aku jelaskan pada kalian nanti. Sekarang aku minta kalian kembali ke sini segera. Ada perubahan misi. Untuk detail selanjutnya akan aku berikan saat kalian tiba di sini. Sekian." Setelah itu sambungan pun terputus.

"ada apa lagi ini ?" tanya Dhike.

"itu berarti kita harus meninggalkan para badut itu ? kita kan tinggal sedikit lagi." Frieska menggerutu. Diangguki Sendy.

"mau bagaimana lagi. Ini perintah Kapten." Kata Kinal menengahi. "sebaiknya kita berkemas."

 **09.00 Hours.**

Sekelompok orang turun dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Sebuah sedan lain berhenti di belakang. Seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis bekulit putih berjalan memimpin empat orang lainnya memasuki sebuah hotel. Gelagat mereka misterius, mereka melempar tatapan tajam pada setiap orang yang ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di meja resepsionis sang petugas pun tak bisa lag menunjukkan senyum ramahnya.

"apa ada sekelompok gadis yang menginap di sini dalam jangka waktu lima hari kebelakang ?" tanya si pria yang memimpin mereka. Suaranya _bariton_ berat. Si petugas resepsionis langsung mengecek komputernya dengan wajah sedikit tegang.

"ehm, maaf. Apa bisa di bantu dengan nama mereka, pak ?" tanya si resepsionis.

"saya tidak tahu nama mereka." Ia menoleh ke orang-orang di belakangnya. "Apa ada yang tahu ?"

"dua orang dari mereka berambut sebahu. Dua lainnya berambut panjang." Jawab salah seorang di antara mereka.

"bagaimana apa ada orang dengan ciri seperti itu ?"

Si resepsionis terlihat sedikit ragu. "ehm, mungkin ada pak. Biar saya antar ke kamar mereka."

Si resepsionis melangkah keluar dari _counter_ -nya. Para lelaki itu mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian lift terbuka di lantai tiga. Para lelaki itu keluar di pimpin si resepsionis melewati koridor.

"kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa anda dengan para gadis itu ?" tanya si resepsionis dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat.

"bukan urusan anda."

Mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya. Ia pun seketika bungkam. Sampai kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu berangka 301. Ketika si resepsionis hendak mengetuk pintu si pria menahannya. Ia menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu. Setelah itu ia mengangguk pada rekan-rekannya. Kemudian sebelum menyadarinya si resepsionis telah tumbang di pukul seorang pria di belakangnya. Mereka meraih pistol yang tersembunyi di belakang baju mereka masing-masing. Memasang peredam di moncong-moncongnya. Lalu dengan sekali tembak si pria yang memimpin melumpuhkan kunci pintu tersebut dan menendangnya. Mereka merangsek masuk sambil menodongkan pistol masing-masing. Tapi mereka tak mendapati seorangpun di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah televisi yang masih menyala dan ranjang yang sepertinya baru ditinggalkan. Si pria mengsiyaratkan pada rekan-rekannya untuk mencari di setiap sudut.

"bos. Kamar ini tersambung dengan kamar di sebelahnya." Kata rekannya.

"kalian periksa di sebelah sana." Perintah si Bos.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berkumpul kembali.

"tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka, Bos."

"mereka pasti menyadari kedatangan kita." Si Bos menekan _transmitter-_ nya. "mereka sudah pergi dari sini. Jika kalian melihat empat orang gadis berambut pendek dan panjang ikuti dan hentikan mereka."

" _baik, Bos."_ Suara dari kejauhan menjawab.

Tiba di pakiran dengan agak tergesa, Kinal, Sendy, Dhike, dan Frieska akhirnya memasuki mobil mereka.

"sialan. Mereka datang mencari kita. Bagaimana kita tidak menyadari kalau kita juga sedang di awasi !?" ujar Kinal. Ia masih terlihat begitu cemas meskipun sudah mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa mereka mengincar kita ?" sahut Dhike.

"mungkin ada hubungannya dengan perubahan misi yang dibicarakan Kapten." Kata Sendy.

"ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini."

Mobil pun melaju cepat meninggalkan lokasi parkir. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan musuh yang lain di depannya Kinal yang memegang kemudi terus terpaku pada jalan raya. Sebuah sedan melaju mengikuti setelah ia melewatinya. Merasa lebih aman, Kinal masih belum menyadari apapun.

"Kinal, sepertinya ada mobil yang mengikuti kita sejak dari hotel tadi." Ucap Frieska. Kinal melirik spion tengahnya. Dilihatnya sebuah sedan yang tengah berjalan searah dengan mereka.

"apa mereka anggota kelompok itu ?"

"mungkin saja mer-"

DRRRRR !

Tembakan beruntun dimuntahkan dari sebuah senapan serbu otomatis dari belakang mereka. Seorang pria bertopeng badut menembaki mereka dengan setengah badannya berada diluar mobil.

"sialan !" umpat Kinal. Frieska, tanpa pikir panjang segera mencabut pistolnya dan mengeluarkan setengah badannya lalu membalas tembakan mereka.

DAR ! DAR ! DAR !

Tiga tembakan dilepaskan Frieska namun tak mengenai musuhnya karena kondisi mobil yang tidak stabil. Frieska terus menembak namun kembali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia pun kembali memasukkan badannya ke dalam mobil.

"apa kalian tidak mau membantu !?" gerutunya sembari mengisi kembali magasin pistol.

DAK ! SYYYYT... !

Mobil mereka oleng, sebuah tembakan meletuskan ban mobil. Kinal tak bisa mengendalikan mobil yang memang sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga mobil pun menabarak pembatas jalan dan terjun ke hutan. Sedan yang mengejar mereka berhenti. Dari sana keluarlah lima orang yang langsung memakai topeng badut dan memegang senjata masing-masing.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Black Ops**

 **Disclaimer : JKT8 is belong to Masashi Kisimoto & JOT. **

Chapter 5 : Team up.

Suasana markas masih tampak dengan kesibukan yang telah dijalani selama ini. Para agen terlatih itu menjalani latihan, yang lebih berat dibanding yang dipikirkan. Di atas mereka, yang memimpin gugus tugas super rahasia ini. Seorang wanita muda berparas tegas namun anggun, memang posturnya tidak terlalu besar namun tak ada seorang pun yang meragukan kemampuannya. Melody baru saja memasuki ruangannya ketika malam telah menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh. Langsung saja sebuah notifikasi masuk ke komputernya. Melody membukanya. Itu adalah sebuah sambungan video dari seorang pria.

"selamat malam, Kapten Melody." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dingin sedingin wajahnya.

"selamat malam." Balas Melody. "saya berterimakasih atas bantuan anda mengumpulkan informasi untuk tim yang saya kirim."

"sama-sama. Tapi saya punya kabar buruk untuk anda."

Melody mengerung. "ada apa ?"

"tim yang anda kirim, telah ditangkap oleh kelompok badut itu. Mobil mereka terguling di hutan. Saat sedang mencoba melarikan diri dari mereka."

Sejenak Melody terkesiap.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini ?"

"mereka ditahan oleh mereka. Saya belum tahu dimana mereka."

Melody menghela napasnya. "apa saya boleh meminta bantuan lagi ?"

Lelaki itu langsung mengangguk singkat. "baiklah, saya akan berusaha mencari keberadaan mereka."

"terimakasih banyak. Saya akan mengirim tim ke sana dalam waktu dekat."

"baiklah, sekian dulu, Kapten Melody. Selamat malam."

"selamat malam."

Setelah itu sambungan pun terputus. Melody menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya.

DAR !

Pelatuk dari senapan runduk SPR-3 buatan PT. Pindad ditarik oleh jari-jari mereka yang lentik. Lontaran peluru berkaliber 7,62 mm melobangi sasaran-sasaran yang dipasang. Di ruangan khusus ini Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah bersama dengan enam orang lain tengah berlatih menembak dengan senapan runduk. Diantara mereka semua terlihat dua orang yang nampak mencolok. Tembakan mereka jarang mengenai sasaran di lingkaran terluar, mereka lah yang paling mendominasi di antara semua orang di situ. Beby dan seorang gadis yang terletak di ujung kiri.

"wah, kamu hebat, Beb." Puji Nabilah. Di angguki Shania.

"paling tidak aku punya sesuatu untuk di banggakan." Kata Beby sambil tersenyum.

"perempuan di sana sepertinya juga bagus." Shania melirik perempuan di ujung tadi. Wajahnya dingin dan matanya tajam menusuk tertutup kacamata pelindung. Ia masih tetap menembakkan senapannya.

"kelihatannya masih muda." Beby menyahut. "dia direkrut kapan, ya ?"

"sepertnya belum lama dari kita. Aku juga jarang melihatnya." Ucap Shania. Tiba-tiba Nabilah berdiri dari posisinya sambil menenteng senapannya.

"ah, aku lapar. Kalian tiidak lapar ?"

"kau duluan saja." ucap Shania.

"baiklah, aku duluan."

Nabilah berjalan menuju sebuah rak dan meletakkan senapannya, melepas kacamata pelindung dan _headphone-_ nya. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **21 mei 2015.**

" _panggilan kepada Shania, Beby, Nabilah. Temui saya sekarang juga."_

Seperti biasanya saat suara Melody menggema dari speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan markas SSN. Orang-orang di dalamnya yang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin perempuan itu berhenti dari aktfitasnya, sejenak untuk mendengarkan suara Melody. Setelah itu saat merasa mereka tak dipanggil mereka kembali ke rutinitasnya. Namun, tiga orang gadis yang baru saja dipanggil tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju ruangan Melody. Di dalam koridor itu mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka di panggil lagi. Kemungkinan sebuah misi baru akan di berikan pada mereka pun tak bisa di pungkiri.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam ruangan Melody. Namun mereka tak hanya betiga. Seorang gadis lain telah berada di ruangan itu sebelum mereka. Gadis berwajah dingin yang mereka lihat di ruangan tembak. Entah kenapa Shania merasa kurang menyukai gadis ini. Ia kelihatan angkuh bahkan saat Shania mencoba tersenyum padanya. Dan ia pun tidak tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa ada di sini.

"ada apa Kapten memanggil kami ?" tanya Shania mewakili semuanya.

"langsung saja." Melody menatap serius. "tim Kinal disergap kemarin."

Shania, Beby dan Nabilah terkejut. Seperti dugaan Melody, namun tidak dengan gadis yang satu lagi. Setidaknya mungkin ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"kalian akan ke sana menyelamatkan mereka." Lanjut Melody.

"apa mereka di tangkap oleh kelompok bertopeng Badut itu ?" tanya Beby.

Melody mengangguk. "iya."

"apa Cuma kami betiga, Kapten ?" tanya Shania.

"tidak, kalian berempat." Melody menunjuk gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu.

"dia !?" tanya Shania. Penuh penekanan.

"kenapa ?" Melody sepertinya menyadari ketidaknyamanan Shania. "anggota yang lain sedang sibuk. Cuma kalian yang tersisa. Belajarlah untuk saling bekerjasama. Jika kalian masih memikirkan nyawa Kinal dan yang lainnya di sana."

Shania terdiam. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain satu tim dengannya.

"Gracia, kau akan satu tim dengan mereka." Ujar Melody pada Gracia yang hanya diam mendengarkan sedari tadi. Ia seolah tak peduli pada reaksi Shania yang kurang menyambutnya.

"baik, Kapten." Gracia mengangguk.

"sekian. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Bersiaplah, besok kalian berangkat. Sudah saatnya kalian pergi ke misi yang sebenarnya. Buktikan padaku kalian memang layak menjadi agen SSN."

Keempat gadis itu bediri. "baik, Kapten." Kata mereka serempak. Termasuk Gracia. Lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal keempat gadis itu. Melody menyalakan komputernya. Ia membuat sambungan video.

"ah, saya baru saja akan menghubungi anda. Saya sudah mendapatkan lokasi anak buah anda yang di tangkap. Tapi anda harus cepat karena keadaan mereka sedikit mengkhawatirkan." Kata lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sama dengan yang berkomunikasi dengan Melody kemarin.

"begitu." Melody menghela napas. "terimakasih. Saya sudah menyiapkan tim untuk ke sana."

"baguslah. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Setelah itu mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"apa ada lagi ?" tanya lelaki itu.

"saya mohon bantuan anda sekali lagi."

Lelaki itu diam. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sepertinya agak keberatan. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan penolakannya, Melody kembali berucap.

"tolonglah, anggota yang lain sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Dan hanya mereka yang tersisa."

"lalu kenapa ?"

"mereka anggota yang baru direkrut setahun lalu. Sebenarnya saya belum mau memberi mereka misi sebesar ini, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain." Dengan nada yang persuasif dan meyakinkan. Melody berdoa dalam hati supaya lelaki itu mau menyanggupi permintaannya.

Lelaki itu diam menimbang. Melody sendiri merasa ia terlalu banyak merepotkan lelaki itu. Bahkan ia bukan anggota SSN. Ia adalah anggota sebuah kelompok pasukan yang bekerja di dunia yang lebih dalam dari SSN.

"baiklah. Mengingat anggota lapangan anda semuanya perempuan dan yang seperti anda katakan tadi, mereka ini masih baru. Saya akan membantu mereka. Saya sendiri mengakui kelompok yang menangkap mereka itu sangat berbahaya. Jadi, saya akan membantu anda. Sekali lagi."

Melody tersenyum lega. "terimakasih banyak ! saya berhutang pada anda."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Lalu berkata. "anda terlihat cantik saat tersenyum, Kapten Melody."

"ah, terimakasih."

"baiklah. Selamat malam."

Setelah itu sambungan di matikan oleh lelaki itu.

 **22 mei 2015.  
06.00 Hours. **

Setelah menerima _briefing_ terakhir dari Melody, keempat gadis belia itu mulai mempersiapkan perlengkapannya. Mereka akan berangkat tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Melody memberi arahan untuk tidak membawa terlalu banyak karena semuanya telah dipersiapkan di sana. Masih berada dalam suasana yang sama bahkan bertambah buruk, Gracia masih sedingin es dan itu membuat Nabilah pun merasa tidak nyaman dengannya.

 **06.34 Hours.**

"kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Melody pada Shania, Beby, Nabilah, dan Gracia ketika mereka telah siap dengan tas ransel yang membawa perlengkapan mereka.

"siap, Kapten !" jawab mereka berempat serempak, tegas.

"aku ulangi lagi, tugas kalian adalah untuk menyelamatkan tim Kinal yang disergap oleh kelompok yang belum kita tahu. Informan kita di sana sudah mengetahui di mana Kinal dan lainnya di tahan. Sampai di sana kalian akan di bimbing olehnya, dan dia juga akan membantu kalian. Ada yang ditanyakan ?"

"Kapten, apakah dia juga agen SSN ?" Beby bertanya.

"sayangnya bukan. Dia anggota dari gugus tugas lain."

Beby mengangguk.

"baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi yang ditanyakan kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Ingat, aku tidak mau ada korban dari pihak kita."

"Siap, Kapten !"

"selamat jalan."

Keempat gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah mobil yang akan mengantar mereka. Mengemban tugas yang sangat besar, Melody berharap tapi tidak terlalu besar. Semoga seorang lelaki dari Pasukan itu bisa membantu mereka. Melody mengantar kepergian mereka.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sebelumnya maaf soal Disclaimernya yang salah di Chapter-chapter kemarin. Saya bener-bener minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Setelah tahu itu salah saya samapai gak bisa tidur. -,- . Itu gara-gara teman saya yang ngomong kalo itu Disclaimernya. -_-**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

 **Disclaimer : JKT48 all member punya Yasushi Akimoto dan JOT.**

 **Black Ops**

Chapter 6 : To the Rescue.

 **22 mei 2015.  
20.00 Hours. Airport. **

Keempat gadis itu tiba di bandara. Tak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang bepergian jauh, bawaan mereka tak banyak. Hanya tas ransel dan pakaian yang membalut tubuh mereka. Keempat gadis itu diperintahkan oleh Melody untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput mereka setelah mendarat. Dan kini itulah yang mereka lakukan, menunggu dalam diam karena atmosfer akan menjalankan misi. Dan juga kekhawatiran mereka pada para Agen Senior yang dulu juga pernah melatih mereka.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam datang. Seorang lelaki muda yang mengenakan kacamata hitam keluar, ia mengambil ponselnya. Sejenak ia memastikan apakah orang-orang dalam foto di ponselnya adalah keempat gadis belia yang harus ia jemput. Persis, tapi ia belum bisa terlalu yakin. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Keempat gadis itu pun menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka saling "menginterogasi" lewat tatapan masing-masing. Lelaki itu berhenti di hadapan mereka, diam beberapa saat sebelum berucap dengan pelan namun tegas.

"we work in the Dark."

"to serve the Light."

Shania membalas dengan nada yang sama. Ketiga orang rekannya heran, karena hanya Shania yang diberi kode identifikasi oleh Melody. Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menyalami mereka berempat.

"selamat datang." Sambutnya. "saya di tugaskan untuk menjemput kalian. Mari ikut saya."

Shania, Beby, Nabilah, dan Gracia mengikuti lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan pun dimulai.

"anda ditugaskan membantu kami dalam misi ini ?" Shania yang duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki itu di kursi depan bertanya. Seperti yang terlihat ia dan rekan-rekannya masih belum pecaya sepenuhnya pada lelaki itu.

"iya." jawabnya singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan.

"siapa nama anda ?"

"panggil saja saya Steven." Jawab lelaki itu.

"itu nama asli ?" tanya Shania lagi. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, tanpa memberikan jawaban. Shania mengerti.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan mobil mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di dalam sebuah garasi.

"kita sampai." Steven keluar dari mobil diikuti keempatnya. Steven membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan garasi itu ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Keempat gadis itu mengikutinya masuk.

"ini adalah tempat kita untuk sementara, di sini tempat kita menyusun rencana untuk memulai penyelamatan rekan kalian." Jelas Steven sambil terus berjalan. Kini mereka sampai di dalam ruang tamu yang cukup luas.

"silahkan duduk dulu."

Shania, Beby, Nabilah, dan Gracia duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Mereka menyebar pandangan menyapu seluruh area.

"tenang saja. Kalian bisa percaya padaku." Ucap Steven saat dirinya sudah duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan mereka.

"ngomong-ngomong. Dimana perlengkapan dan persenjataan kita ?" tanya Nabilah. "kata Kapten kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"iya. tenang saja. Semua sudah tersedia." Jawabnya santai. "sekarang kalian istirahat dulu. Besok kita bicarakan rencananya."

Steven beranjak dari sofa, hendak pergi.

"tunggu. Kita harus pikirkan rencananya sekarang. Kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum keadaan mereka makin memburuk !" Shania berkata dengan nada tinggi. Kekhawatirannya tersirat jelas. Saat itu Steven berhenti dan berbalik.

"kalian semua masih lelah. Isitrahatlah dulu."

"tidak bisa ! besok kita sudah harus bertindak." Sergah Shania kembali.

"kalian tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan baik saat ini ! Dan jangan pernah terbawa emosi saat menjalankan misi. Kalian bisa merugikan diri kalian sendiri. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi kalian akan merugikanku !" balas Steven. Ia meninggikan suaranya. Menunjukkan ketegasannya.

"kalian tahu ? aku mempertaruhkan diriku untuk membantu kalian. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku celaka hanya karena Agen amatir macam kalian." Steven menghela napas. Meredam emosinya. "istirahatlah, kamar kalian ada di sebelah sana." Steven menunjuk ke sebuah kamar di samping ruang tamu itu. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

"dia benar, Shan. Kita harus menjernihkan pikiran kita dulu." Beby mencoba menenangkan Shania. Saat itu Gracia telah bergerak terlebih dulu menuju kamar mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun. Shania hanya diam, ia sepertinya memkirkan ucapan Steven. Ada benarnya juga. Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyusul Gracia masuk ke kamar yang telah di sediakan untuk mereka. Kata-kata Steven yang menyebut mereka "Agen Amatir" itu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

 **00.14 Hours.**

Di sisi lain, di dalam ruangan temaram dan pengap itu Kinal, Sendy, Dhike, dan Frieska masih tertunduk lemah. Tubuh mereka menggantung satu meter di atas tanah sejak dua hari lalu dengan tangan yang diikat ke atas. Mungkin sekarang sudah masti rasa tangan mereka itu. Mereka yang terlatih pun saat ini mulai tak bisa bertahan lagi, dua hari berada dalam posisi tergantung dan tanpa makan minum sungguh menyiksa. Mereka mulai terganggu kemampuan fokusnya.

Saat itu pintu terbuka. Tiga orang lelaki masuk. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemimpin mereka. Mereka mulai mengenakan topeng badut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dilihatnya para gadis itu beberapa saat.

"mungkin kalian sudah berubah pikiran ?" tanyanya. Kinal tersadar lalu menegakkan kepala dengan susah payah untuk melihatnya.

"kami tidak tahu... yang kau maksud." Katanya dengan suara lemah.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "ya sudah. Kalau begitu tunjukkan saja dimana markas kalian."

"kemarilah."

Lelaki itupun mendekat ke arah Kinal. Setelah jarak mereka tipis hingga Kinal bisa dengan jelas melihat topeng badutnya, mereka betatapan beberapa saat. Lelaki itu menunggu jawaban Kinal selanjutnya.

'DUAK !'

Dengan sekali tendangan telak di dagu lelaki itu tersungkur. Anak buahnya berlari dan langsung menghajar Kinal.

"cukup !" perintah lelaki itu. Mereka berhenti. Lelaki itu berdiri.

"kau masih bisa menggerakan kakimu setinggi itu, ya ?" katanya. "baiklah. Sepertinya percuma. Besok kalian akan mati."

Kemudian lelaki itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Darah segar dari hidung dan mulut Kinal menetes membasahi lantai. Pandangannya mulai kabur, ia kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

 **23 mei 2015.  
05.00 Hours. **

'tok..tok..tok..'

Ketukan pintu membangunkan Beby, ia melihat ponsel untuk memeriksa waktu.

" _masih jam lima."_ Batinnya. Beby beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju pintu. Begitu membukanya Beby melihat Steven telah berdiri tegap di depan pintu. Kacamata hitamnya dilepas, kini matanya yang bening dan coklat gelap terlihat jelas.

"selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan nada suara yang berwibawa. "bersiaplah, kita akan mulai menyusun rencana."

"baik." Jawab Beby. Setelah itu Steven beralk dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

Shania, Beby, Nabilah dan Gracia sudah bangun. Dengan udara dingin yang menusuk ini mereka tak sempat mandi. Mencuci muka sedkit untuk mengembalikan kesadaran mereka sudah cukup. Mereka menemui Steven di ruang tamu.

"kalian sudah bangun semua ?" tanya Steven sambil memperhatikan mereka berempat.

"bagaimana rencananya ?" tanya Shania langsung setelah ia bertatap muka dengan Steven. Tatapannya tajam, sepertinya Shana masih kesal dengan ucapan Steven tadi malam. Namun, Steven tak peduli meski ia menyadarinya.

"baiklah, kalian ikut denganku."

Mereka mengikuti Steven yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Steven membuka karpet yang menutupi lantai kamarnya. Terlihat sebuah pintu tingkap, Steven membukanya.

"silahkan masuk." Katanya. Namun keempat gadis itu menatapnya curiga.

"kau duluan." Kata Shania. Steven hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia menurutinya. Ia mengerti keadaan ini, jika ia berada dalam posisi mereka ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tangga menurun yang tak terlalu panjang mereka lalui. Mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan besar.

'klek.'

Lampu pun menyala satu persatu setelah Steven menekan sebuah saklar. Kini terangnya ruangan itu menunjukkan segalanya. Layar-layar monitor berukurang 30 inch beserta komputer yang terhubung dengannya di sisi kanan ruangan. Senjata-senjata yang terbagi dalam rak sesuai jenisnya seperti senapan-senapan serbu di rak sebelah kiri, senapan runduk di rak sebelahnya, pistol dan bahan peledak yang terletak di rak berurutan dan yang lainnya. Peralatan dan perlengkapan militer lain pun lengkap tersedia di sana. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah layar yang besarnya hampir memenuhi dinding dan kursi-kursi yang tertata. Steven menuntun mereka ke sana.

"silahkan." Steven mempersilahkan mereka berempat duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Lalu dirinya menuju sebuah meja kecil, kemudian memasang sepasang sarung tangan yang disediakan di meja tersebut. Steven mengutak-atik komputer di meja tersebut dan layar di depan menyala. Sebuah gambar yang menampilkan keseluruhan sebuah gedung terpampang di depan mereka.

"ini adalah lokasi rekan kalian di sekap." Steven berjalan sampai dirinya sampai di depan layar itu. "di depan dan kanan-kirinya ada pagar setinggi tiga meter, di belakangnya langsung terhubung dengan hutan."

"lalu bagaimana kita masuk ? gedung itu terlihat seperti benteng." tanya Beby.

"di belakang rumah ini..." Steven menggerakkan tangannya, sarung tangannya menyala di ujung-ujung jari. "...hutan yang ada di situ sebenarnya langsung terhubung dengan hutan di belakang gedung tersebut."

Gambar pun bergerak, dari tampilan atas terlihat bahwa hutan di belakang rumah ini terhubung langsung dengan hutan di belakang gedung itu. Sebuah jalur berwarna biru terlihat membelah dari arah rumah ini ke gedung tersebut.

"jalur berwarna biru ini adalah rute perjalanan kita ke sana. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya." Kata Steven.

"setelah kita sampai di sana, lalu bagaimana ?" Shania bertanya. Steven kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Gambar pun berubah kembali, kali ini menampilkan denah gedung itu dengan sangat detail. Steven mendekat ke arah layar.

"rencananya sederhana saja. Rekan-rekan kalian disekap di sini." Steven menunjuk ke sebuah ruang di gedung itu. Lalu titik merah muncul di sana. "di gedung tersebut tidak ada _cctv_ yang di pasang. Jadi penyelamatan kita menjadi lebih mudah. Kita masuk melalui pintu belakang, seseorang pergi ke rooftop untuk memasang sensor yang akan menunjukkan segala sesuatu di gedung itu. Seperti jumlah dan posisi musuh, dan bahan-bahan peledak yang kemungkinan di pasang di sana. Sisanya pergi menyelamatkan mereka." jelas Steven.

" _bagaimana dia bisa dapat teknologi secanggih ini ?"_ Beby membatin.

"kau yakin ini akan berhasil ?" tanya Nabilah. "apa teknologimu benar-benar seakurat itu ?"

"kau tidak perlu meragukan teknologiku." Jawab Steven pasti. Keempat gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"oh iya, biar ku ingatkan kalau aku yang akan memimpin." Ucap Steven. Shania terlihat terkejut.

"tapi..." Nabilah hendak menyanggah, tapi Shania memotong ucapannya.

"baiklah." Nabilah menatapnya. Tapi Shania mengangguk memberi kepastian padanya. "kami mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya pada Steven.

Steven tersenyum sekilas. "tentu saja."

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

_**NEW UPDATE ! MasBro, MbakSist... '-')/ Reviewnya kalau berkenan...**_

 **Disclaimer : Yasushi Akimoto.**

 **Black Ops**

Chapter 7 : saving.

 **23 mei 2015.  
11.50 wib. **

Lima orang berpakaian taktis berjalan sebagai sebaris kelompok. Seorang lelaki muda yang memimpin mereka berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan keempat gadis di belakangnya nampak kesulitan melewati sulur-sulur pohon dan struktur tanah tak rata yang sesekali membuat mereka hampir tersungkur. Ditambah malam yang semakin gelap karena sinar bulan tertutup dahan-dahan lebat.

"sebentar lagi." Kata Steven, kembali tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ketiga gadis di belakangnya nampak saling melempar pandangan, saling meneguhkan niatan masing-masing. Kecuali Gracia. Ia hanya bersikap tak acuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian Steven memberi aba-aba untuk bergerak perlahan. Sudah nampak atap seng dari sebuah bangunan. Mereka mendekat lagi beberapa langkah, bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Kelima orang itu berkumpul membentuk formasi melingkar. Steven mengeluarkan sebuah tablet.

"oke, sesuai rencana. Gracia, kau yang bergerak ke rooftop untuk memasang sensor, cukup satu saja sudah mencakup semua bagian bangunan. Tapi hati-hati, karena atapnya Cuma terbuat dari seng. Pilih pijakan paling kuat." Tutur Steven sambil menatap Gracia. Tak memberikan respon berarti seperti sebelumnya, Graca hanya mengangguk. Steven bahkan sempat berpikir gadis ini _gagu._ Kemudian ia beralih pada Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah.

"kalian bertiga ikut aku." Steven memasang peredam pada pisol serbu PS-2 miliknya diikuti keempat gadis itu. Setelahnya mereka memasang _night vision glasses,_ sebuah kacamata yang bisa membantu penglihatan dalam kegelapan dengan sistem inframerah, lebih sederhana dan lebih ringan daripada _Night Vision Google._ Steven mengamati keadaan selama beberapa saat. Sepi, tak ada penjaga di belakang. Perkiraannya tidak lebih dari dua puluh orang di dalam bangunan itu. Misi penyelamatan kali ini tak sesulit bayangannya.

"maju."

Langkah-langkah sigap mereka ambil, menuju bangunan tua itu. Gracia menembakkan pistol dengan tali pengait ke atap bangunan lalu memanjatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama karena bangunan yang tidak begitu tinggi. Sekitar semenit kemudian Gracia telah sampai di atap. Ia segera mekangkah dengan hati-hati dengan mengira-ngira struktur rangka atap yang terbuat dari besi sebagai pijakannya. Begitu sampai di tengah-tengah bangunan Gracia mengambil sesuatu berbentuk bundar setebal lima sentimeter dari dalam tas ranselnya. Di letakkannya di atap seng bangunan lalu ia menekan sebuah tombol yang langsung membuat layar kecil di benda itu berpendar hijau dengan tulisan _"activated"._ Gracia menekan _transmitter_ di telinga kirinya.

"sensor aktif." Kata Gracia mengkonfirmasi.

" _baik. Awasi keadaan sekitar dari atas sana."_ Ujar Steven di bawah.

Steven yang menunggu di bawah bersama Shania, Beby, dan Nabilah sedari tadi mulai bersiap. Dengan mengincar pintu kayu yang tidak dijaga dan kelihatan rapuh itu mereka berencana masuk.

'BRAK.'

Pintu berhasil dibuka paksa. Steven masuk memimpin. Mengarahkan pandangan bersama dengan moncong pistolnya menyapu area. Steven kemudian mengeluarkan alat semacam ponsel layar sentuh dari sakunya. Alat itu terhubung langsung ke sensor yang ada di atap. Di sana kini telah tertera keberadaan mereka dan kondisi d dalam bangunan itu.

"ada tiga orang di balik tembok itu." Steven berbisik sepelan mungkin. "langsung saja kita lumpuhkan."

Mereka bergerak pelan dalam keremangan. Cahaya hanya berasal dari sisi sebelah tembok yang diterangi lampu, tempat dimana terdengar percakapan tidak penting antar tiga orang musuh. Steven mengisyaratkan pada Shania dan Beby. Lalu dengan gerakan begitu cepat mereka menembakkan pistolnya.

'jep,'

'jep,'

'jep.'

Suara pistol yang telah dipasangi peredam yang entah bagaimana benar-benar bisa meredam suara tembakan sampai hanya terdengar seperti tiupan angin itu mengiringi kematian tiga orang tadi. Steven melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri bangunan diikuti ketiga rekannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka berempat akan sampai di ruangan tempat para Agen di sandera. Tapi Steven menyadari adanya gelagat aneh. Ini terlalu mudah. Sepanjang jalan terlalu sepi.

"stop." Steven mengangat tangannya yang terkepal. Mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Kemudian ia mengambil kembali alat berbentuk persegi yang tehubung ke sensor tadi.

Steven mengernyit. Ia melihat ada sekumpulan orang yang berada di ruangan yang barusan akan ia tuju.

" _sial."_ Batinnya. _"hampir saja."_

"kenapa ?" Shania yang menyadari sesuatu pun bertanya dari belakangnya. Steven menoleh.

"kita hampir saja mati." Katanya. "orang-orang itu tengah berkumpul menanti kita di dalam."

Shania mengambil reaksi sama dengannya tadi, dahinya berkerut. "lalu bagaimana ?"

"sebentar, kita pikirkan rencana lain." Ucap Steven. Ia kemudian terdiam sambil melihat ke bawah, seakan lantai berdebu itu akan memberinya jawaban.

Di dalam ruangan dimana Kinal dan lainnya di sandera. Si Boss berjalan bolak-balik di depan Kinal, Sendy, Dhike, dan Frieska tengah tergantung. Nampaknya Frieska sudah hilang kesadarannya. Dhike menunduk amat lemah, sedangkan Sendy meringis saat merasakan luka sayat di paha dan perut sebelah kirinya. Kinal adalah satu-satunya yang meskipun tak mempunyai kondisi lebih baik, masih memiliki cukup mental untuk menatap penuh amarah ke arah sosok lelaki yang berjalan sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"luar biasa." kata si Boss sambil menatap Kinal. "kau masih bisa melihatku seperti itu. Namun itu tidak lama lagi. Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin membunuh kalian sedari tadi, tapi aku akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama supaya kalian bisa menyaksikan kematian Tim Penyelamat kalian." Kinal menunjukkan sedikit perubahan pada wajahnya saat medengar perkataan terakhir lelaki itu. Si Boss mendekat ke arah Kinal. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"sebentar lagi saja." Ia berkata sambil menunjukkan senyuman licik yang makin membuat amarah Kinal memuncak. Kinal sempat selama beberapa saat memikirkan tentang Tim Penyelamat itu. Kinal benar-benar berharap ia di selamatkan. Tapi jika Tim Penyelamatnya akan mengalami nasib yang tak lebih bak dari dirinya, Kinal berharap ia tak pernah di selamatkan saja.

'duk.'

Suara benda jatuh, atau dilemparkan.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat benda berbentuk tabung sepanjang kurang lebih lima sentimeter menggelinding ke tengah-tengah mereka entah darimana asalnya. Mereka terpaku padanya. Benda itu mendesis selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan asap putih yang cepat sekali menyebar dan langsung menutupi mereka. Mereka semua kebingungan, tak terkecuali si Boss, pandangannya pun ikut terhalang asap putih tebal itu.

"braak !"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu. Pintu telah di buka paksa. Tanpa komando apapun, semua orang yang kira-kira berjumlah tiga belas orang termasuk si Boss itu langsung menembakkan senjatanya ke arah pintu secara membabi buta. Mengira si penerobos ada di sana.

Sekitar tiga menit tembakan beruntun tanpa henti, saat peluru habis mereka akan langsung kembali mengisi menggunakan amunisi yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Tapi kemudian keganjilan terjadi, suara tembakan-tembakan mereka perlahan berkurang, menipis. Namun hanya si Boss-lah yang menyadarinya.

Tak lama kemudian asap mulai menipis. Lalu terlihatlah beberapa tubuh tergeletak dengan leher digorok. Si Boss terbelalak, begitupun beberapa anak buahnya yang masih hidup, panik.

"apa yang terjadi !?" tanya salah seorang anak buahnya. Tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab karena kondisi mereka sendiri tak terjawab. Hanya tersisa tiga orang anak buahnya, si Boss berdiri agak jauh di dekat Kinal, jadi ia tak terkena efek serangan mendadak itu. Setidaknya belum.

"arkh..."

Erangan demi erangan itu terdengar hampir bersamaan. Bersamaan pula jatuhya tiga tubuh dengan luka hampir sama. Kabut putih yang menipis itu bertambah tipis sampai akhirnya menghilang. Tersibaklah sosok di baliknya, seorang lelaki yang mengenakan masker hitam dan kacamata berlensa tebal berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tertutupi sepenuhnya, nanun rambutnya tidak. Tapi tentu saja itu tak sedikitpun mengungkap identitasnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam belati berhias darah segar. Entah milik siapa saja di situ. Si Boss benar-benar merasa ia ditatap lelaki itu meski matanya tertutup kacamata. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat pistol di genggamannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menarik pelatuknya, leher bagian belakangnya merasakan sensasi dingin. Ia merasakan lubang, itu adalah moncong pistol. Si Boss menurunkan tangannya, gemetar.

Dari arah pintu terlihat tiga orang wanita masuk. Terlihat dari rambut panjang mereka, mereka sama-sama memakai masker dan kacamata seperti lelaki tadi.

"jadi kalian tim penyelamat itu ?" tanya si Boss. Tak ada yang menjawab, seseorang di belakangnya langsung menendang lututnya dan memaksanya berlutut, senjatanya di tendang jauh-jauh. Lalu ia mengikat kedua tangan si Boss di belakang entah dengan apa. Si Boss tak berkutik.

"kalian di selamatkan." Ucap seseorang di antara ketiga wanita itu. Suaranya tersamarkan oleh masker yang di kenakannya. Satu persatu Kinal, Dhike, Sendy, dan Frieska di bebaskan. Tubuh mereka langsung terkulai lemah.

"misi berhasil." Kata wanita yang sempat berbicara tadi.

"kita bawa dia." Jawab si lelaki sambil berjalan lalu menyeret si Boss dengan kasar.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Black Ops**

 _New Update... '-')/_ _silahkan dinikmati. Di review kalau berkenan supaya saya bisa terus berkembang. :3_

 _Dan mohon maaf buat para reviewer-meskipun cuma tiga- yang sudah sudi menyempatkan sedikit waktunya. Maaf saya belum bisa balas... :3_

Chapter 8 : help from _The Shadow._

Ruangan temaram itu menjadi saksi bisu. Seorang lelaki yang sebagian rambutnya telah beruban itu menenggak tegukan ke limanya lalu menuangkan minuman beralkohol kembali ke dalam gelas. Matanya telah memerah akibat mabuk atau sebenarnya kurang tidur, juga stress yang melanda dirnya beberpa hari terakhir ini. Tegukan ke enam ia habiskan lalu menghentakkan gelas itu ke meja. Matanya yang lelah menatap tajam ke arah rak yang menyimpan tumpukan minuman-minuman keras berusia lanjut seolah musuh terbesar yang telah menculik putra semata wayangnya ada di situ, berdiri tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"ayah akan menemukanmu.." ucapnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar tenang, namun mengandung amarah luar biasa.

 **25 mei 2015.  
Markas SSN. 10.00 Hours. **

Usai di tangkap secara memalukan karena telah di lumpuhkan oleh seorang gadis, pria itu kini mendekam di dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa ventilasi dengan hanya sebuah pintu sebagai aksesnya. Kaca tebal di samping yang hanya memeperlihatkan dirinya seakan mengolok. _Cctv_ terpasang memantau setiap gerak-geriknya.

'cklek'

Pria itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita memasuki ruangannya. Wanita berpostur kecil berambut panjang yang mengenakan tanktop serta celana jeans hitam itu menatap instens ke arahnya sembari berjalan mendekat.

" _apa ini yang akan mengnterogasiku ?"_ pikir pria itu, melihat ke arah si wanita yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Ia terkekeh pelan. " _yang benar saja."_

"Renaldi Hasyim." Wanita itu menyebutkan namanya. "benar itu namamu ?"

Renaldi tak menjawab. Ia menatap wanita itu. Tak gentar sekalipun. Wanita itu menghela napas.

"yah, baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku juga. Namaku Melody." Wanita itu tersenyum. Benar-benar menggoyahkan pendiriannya untuk tetap bungkam. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena terpesona. Entah kenapa perempuan ini punya pesona yang luar basa. Tapi ia mengusir perasaan itu. Kembali pasang sikap bungkam.

"baiklah, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu namamu. Tadi itu Cuma formalitas belaka." Wanita bernama Melody itu duduk di kursi di hadapan Renaldi. "langsung saja aku mulai bertanya, ya."

"apa posisimu di Organisasi itu ?" tanya Melody. Masih memasang wajah _baik._ Tapi pria itu tetap bungkam. Seketika Melody kembali berdiri, ia berpikir seharusnya ia tak perlu duduk tadi karena interogasinya memang akan berlangsung seperti ini.

Melody mendekat ke arah Renaldi, ia duduk di meja tepat di depan Renaldi. Renaldi bisa mencium bau parfum yang begitu menggoda indera penciumannya untuk terus menghirup. Renaldi mendongak, menatap Melody yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"aku tanya sekali lagi, ya ?" kata Melody dengan nada lembut. "apa posisimu di dalam Organsasi itu ?"

Renaldi menenggak ludah. "a-aku salah satu tangan kanan." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Melody. Sialan, batinnya tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Melody memang punya pesona yang menakjubkan. Bahkan ia buka mulut tanpa harus di hajar dahulu.

"lalu apa tujuan organsasi mu itu ?" tanya Melody lagi. Kali ini ia menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Renaldi, mengusapnya. Bagi Melody, Renaldi sama dengan tahanan lain yang penah ia interogasi. Sebelumnya Melody memakai cara interogasi yang lebih mirip penyiksaan. Namun pukulan biasanya kurang efektif, kebanyakan membuat si tahanan lumpuh bahkan kritis sampai tak bisa ia tanyai. Karena itu ia merubah caranya, dengan seperti ini si tahanan akan lebih mudah mengaku juga. Kecuali jika ia adalah manusia dengan orientasi seksual berbeda yang tak akan bisa luluh oleh _teknik interogasinya._

"aku tidak bisa katakan." Renaldi menggelengkan kepalanya kasar ke samping, menolak usapan lembut itu. Namun Melody mengambil langkah lebih _agresif._ Ia mendekatkan wwajahnya ke wajah Renaldi sampai ia bisa merasakan hembus napasnya.

"aku tanya sekali lagi, ya..." kata Melody. Mau bagaimanapun Renaldi juga laki-laki. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Melody. Dari raut wajah serta tatapan matanya, Melody langsung merasa yakin bahwa lelaki ini sebentar lagi akan mengatakan semuanya.

 **25 mei 2015.**

 **12.13 Hours.**

Malam sudah begitu larut, di saat bulan telah berada di puncak tertingginya sebuah mobil sedan tiba-tiba menghentikan lajunya di sebuah tanah lapang pinggir kota yang sangat sepi. Dari kursi penumpang di belakang seorang lelaki yang sebagian besar rambutnya telah beruban keluar. Dari sisi-sisi mobil lainnya tiga orang bertubuh besar keluar. Pria yang nampak berusia empat puluh tahunan akhir dan berwajah keras di liputi kelelahan itu mengamati sekeliling. Di sinilah tempat yang di sepakati dirinya dengan _seseorang._

Beberapa saat kemudian entah darimana asalnya seorang pria datang. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, jaket ber - _hoodie_ hitam, kacamata hitam, dan masker hitam sehingga seluruh wajahnya benar-benar tertutupi. Ia seolah nampak seperti menyatu dengan bayangan di sekitarnya.

"jadi kau yang namanya Steven ?" tanya si pria empat puluh tahun itu. Matanya memicing menatap skeptis pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"iya." jawab pria _hitam_ itu. Suaranya berat juga tersamarkan oleh masker yang dikenakannya. "anda Reindhart Rakean ?"

"benar sekali." Kata pria beruban itu. "aku sudah dengar reputasi kalian. Tapi apa benar kalian sehebat itu ?"

"anda tidak perlu meragukan kami."

Reindhart Rakean terkekeh. "aku tidak meragukan kalian. Karena itu..." ia mengambil sebuah koper berwarna keperakan dari dalam mobil, memberikannya pada salah satu pengawalnya lalu memerintahkannya untuk memberikan koper itu pada pria yang di panggil Steven tersebut. Steven menerima koper itu.

"...Lima Ratus Juta. Sisanya setelah aku melihat anakku hidup-hidup. Kau sudah tahu, kan kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu ?" Sambungnya kemudian.

"anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya paham semuanya." kata Steven. "jika urusan kita di sini sudah selesai saya permisi."

Steven berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauh dari mereka sampai di telan kegelapan. Reindhart Rakean masih melihat tempat lelaki tadi menghilang.

"apa anda yakin pada mereka ?" taya salah seorang pengawalnya.

"aku tidak punya pilihan. Mereka memang misterius, tapi kelompok mereka punya reputasi yang bagus." Reindhart Rakean mengusap wajahnya. "aku berharap mereka memang benar-benar sebagus itu."

Ia memasuki mobilnya diikuti ketiga pengawalnya. Mobil itu pun memutar lalu berjalan pergi.

Sesusai pertemuan singkat itu orang yang mengaku bernama Steven tersebut masuk ke mobil yang terparkir begitu tersembunyi di sekitar semak-semak. Koper perak itu ia letakkan di kursi belakang. Di belakang kursi kemudi telah menunggu seorang lelaki muda berkumis tipis dan berwajah cerah.

"bagaimana ?" tanyanya. Steven melepas masker dan kacamata hitamnya sebelum menjawab.

"lima ratus juta." Jawabnya diikuti senyum. "setengah lagi setelah pekerjaan selesai."

"lumayan." Kata pria di belakang kemudi itu. "sebaiknya kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini segera. Tagihanku mulai menumpuk."

Steven terkekeh. "tentu saja. Tapi tidak semudah itu, para penculik itu profesional."

"ah, se-profesional apapun mereka tetap bukan tandingan kita."

"jangan terlalu percaya diri, Bocah. Kau pernah hampir mati." Celetuk Steven.

Seketika raut wajah lelaki itu meredup. "tidak usah di bahas."

"haha... sudah. Ayo jalan."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Yasushi Akimoto.  
**

 **Black Ops**

Chapter 9 : Intrusion.

 **Markas SSN, Ruang Klinik.  
27 mei 2015. **

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak penyelamatan itu terjadi. Perlahan kondisi Kinal dan lainnya mulai membaik, meskipun beberapa tulang yang patah tetap perlu waktu lama untuk pulih. Sendy yang nampaknya mengalami penyiksaan paling parah dan menderita gegar otak, dia kini belum bisa beranjak dari ranjangnya. Sedangkan ketiga temannya sudah bisa bangun dan melakukan aktiitas ringan. Meski dengan perban dan gips di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Di pagi menjelang siang itu Shania memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Ruang Klinik, tempat di mana para Agen yang terluka dirawat. Ia sendirian berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai akhirnya menemukan pintu kaca yang setengahnya transparan kemudian membukanya. Di dalam ia mendapati Kinal tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, dengan leher di gips dan kepala berperban. Televisi di nyalakan menayangkan berita pukul sepuluh. Shania tanpa mengucap apapun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kinal.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakak ?" tanya Shania.

"Yah, seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Kinal tersenyum.

"Maaf, kakak bisa sampai seperti ini. Kalau saja kami datang lebih cepat.."

"..Kan aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja." Kinal memotong ucapan Shania. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum seperti tadi. Seakan menggambarkan bahwa tiga tulang iga yang patah, persendian tangan kiri yang meleset, leher yang cedera dan kepala yang bocor itu benar-benar bukan apa-apa baginya.

Shania ikut tersenyum. "Kakak memang gak bisa di sakiti, ya ?"

Mendenganrnya Kinal tergelak sedikit. "Rasa sakit itu ada, Shan. Itu menunjukkan kalau kita masih hidup. Dan aku senang karena aku masih hidup." Kata Kinal.

"Apa suatu saat aku harus bersyukur kalau aku menderita cedera seperti kak Kinal ?" Shania bertanya diiringi senyum dan sebelah alis matanya terangkat, Retorikal. Karena itu Kinal hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lalu mengganti Channel televisi.

Masih di dalam markas Kesatuan Rahasia itu, suasana berlangsung seperti biasanya. Dalam kesibukan masing-masing semua staffberlalu-lalang, para Agen berlatih, _scienties_ bekerja mencoba menemukan alat-alat maupun persenjataan yang akan menunjang misi para Agen lapangan. Namun tanpa mereka sadari di tengah kesibukan itu ada seseorang bertujuan lain. Salah satu laki-laki di antara sebagian kecil staffyang berkelamin laki-laki berjalan membaur dengan yang lainnya. Berusaha terlihat biasa, ia mengenakan topi baseball hitam sebagai usaha untuk menutupi wajahnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang layarnya menyala menunjukkan sebuah jalur. Ia nampak berjalan menyusuri jalur yang di tunjukkan dengan garis hijau di dalam ruangan tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian lelaki itu telah berada di depan sebuah pintu logam, terdapat sebuah papan nama di sana, Captain-Melody N.L. Lelaki itu langsung menyadari ia berada di depan ruangan yang ia tuju. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna putih polos dari dalam sakunya lalu menggesekkannya di slot yang ada di kotak pengunci pintu. Lalu lampu hijau menyala, lelaki itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hey !" seru seorang di dalam sana, seorang wanita. Lelaki itu terkejut, namun dengan segera ia melepas topinya. Menunjukkan identitasnya sebelum wanita itu memutuskan untuk menyerangnya.

"K-kamu.. !?" Wanita itu terlonjak kaget saat wajah si lelaki telah nampak seutuhnya. Lelaki itu menyuguhkan senyum.

"Hay, Melody. Lama kita tidak berjumpa, ya." Katanya. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja.

"Ada urusan apa sampai kau menyusup kemari ?" Melody pun mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kebesarannya, ia kembali bersikap tenang. Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Emm... aku Cuma merindukan kamu."

Melody tersenyum miring. "Kalian ini punya kebiasaan buruk yang sama rupanya." Kata Melody. "Cepatlah, katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Yah.." Lelaki itu memutar kursinya ke kanan-kiri. "Aku butuh data-data pengamatan kalian tentang Penculikan Reindhart Arka."

Melody mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa ?"

"Kami dapat pekerjaan."

"Kalian di bayar untuk membebaskan Reindhart Arka ?"

"Yap."

"Maaf, tapi data itu rahasia. Kami tidak mungkin menyerahkannya pada Tentara Bayaran seperti kalian."

"Ayolah, apa kamu lupa bantuan yang sudah di berikan anggota Tim ku ?"

"Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan informasi ini."

"Jadi menurutmu nyawa Delapan orang itu tidak sebanding dengan informasi ini ?"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"Menurut penjelasan Anggota Tim-ku empat orang Agen yang kau tunjuk dalam misi penyelamatan itu sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Dan menurut penjelasan _-nya_ lagi, empat orang agenmu yang di sandera itu sudah hampir menemui ajal kalau saja mereka terlambat. Kalau tidak ada _dia_ mereka semua pasti sudah tamat." Tutur lelaki itu. Kali ini ia terdengar serius.

Melody diam, ia memikirkan itu. Benar saja, kalau tidak ada _dia_ mereka mungkin akan gagal dalam misi itu. Juga sebenarnya _mereka_ sudah banyak membantunya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Melody. Ia menyalakan komputernya. Lelaki itu yang menyadari Melody telah menyetujui permintaannya mengeluarkan sebuah USB _flashdisk_ dan meletakkannya di meja. Melody mengambil USB itu lalu menancapkannya di slot CPU-nya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Melody mencabut USB dan menyerahkannya pada lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi. "Aku pergi dulu." Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya lalu kembali memasang topi baseball-nya.

"Lain kali kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Tidak perlu menyusup seperti maling." Ujar Melody.

"Dan mengambil resiko tertangkap olehmu ?" Lelaki itu tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja tidak."

Kemudian pintu pun di tutup. Lelaki itu berlalu menjauhi ruangan Melody.

Beby beranjak keluar dari kamar setelah baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya. Latihan yang ia jalani dari tadi pagi sampai petang ini menguras tenaganya, ia merasa lapar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Beby sendiri bingung mengapa ia disuruh berlatih lebih dari biasanya padahal ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah ia Cuma menjalannya sendiri. Dilatih oleh seorang perempuan sedikit kelaki-lakian, tapi tetap terlihat cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Ghaida. Beby mengakui Ghaida benar-benar hebat. Ia punya kemampuan beladiri, menguasai senjata api maupun senjata tajam dengan baik. Masih teringat jelas saat tubuhnya dibanting padahal mereka baru mulai. Walau begitu, Ghaida mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih kalah hebat dibandingkan Kapten Melody, pimpinan mereka.

Beby akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Belum banyak orang yang ada di situ, hanya beberapa itupun berada di meja terpisah-pisah. Beby hanya sendiri, ia tak tahu kemana dua orang temannya. Tapi Beby tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih mengenyangkan perutnya yang sudah berteriak minta diisi. Beby segera menuju etalase yang menyajikan makanan dan memenuhi nampannya. Lalu memilih meja yang paling dekat, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menyantap makanannya.

"Hey, pelan-pelan. Nanti kamu tersedak."

Beby mendongak, di depannya ternyata sudah ada Ghaida. Entah sejak kapan dia mengambil makanan, nampannya sudah penuh terisi. Ghaida mengambil tempat di depan Beby.

"Bagaimana ? latihan tadi menyenangkan ?" Ghaida tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hmm.." Beby hanya menggumam lemas, dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa latihannya tadi menyenangkan.

Ghaida terkekeh di depannya. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu keras. Itu perintah Kapten." Kata Ghaida lalu menyuapkan makanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa perintah Kapten ? bukannya tidak sopan, tapi kan hanya aku yang berlatih dengan kakak." Beby akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang ia pendam dan baru saja diingatnya lagi.

"Aku juga kurang paham, dia Cuma memintaku untuk melatih kamu, hanya kamu."

Beby diam, ia berusaha memikirkan sebenarnya apa maksud Kapten-nya itu. Tapi Ghaida segera berbicara, memecah lamunannya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Jika sudah seperti itu tujuan Kapten pasti baik. Dia melihat potensi kamu, sama seperti saat dia melatih Kinal secara pribadi dulu. Kamu lihat sendiri, kan bagaimana Kinal sekarang ?" Ujar Ghaida.

Beby memandang ke arah seniornya itu yang masih menyantap makannya. Ia memikirkan perkataannya barusan, mungkin saja itu benar. Dan jika melihat yang sekarang ini sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa Kinal telah menjadi Agen yang sangat hebat, mungkin bisa di katakan agen lapangan yang terbaik di sini. Mungkin sekarang Beby sudah tak perlu lagi meragukan kebijakan Kapten.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Yasushi Akimoto.**

 **Black Ops**

Chapter 10 : A way to Recover.

 **Markas SSN, Planing Room.  
1 Juni 2015. 05.31 Hours **

Sebuah ruangan berkapasitas lima puluh orang berdinding putih itu telah menjadi tempat seorang Melody semenjak kurang lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Satu komputer yang ada di posisi paling depan itu menjadi fokusnya menghabiskan waktu untuk memeriksa kembali rincian. Meja-meja berbaris rapi menghadap ke arah depan dengan masing-masing satu unit komputer canggih yang terhubung ke _Komputer Master_ yang saat ini di pakai Melody. Melody meraih mikrofon di sampingnya.

"Semua agen yang telah di tunjuk sekarang juga memasuki Planing Room." Perintah Melody. Kata-katanya langsung menggema di seluruh sudut Markas karena mikrofon itu terhubung ke seluruh speaker yang ada.

 _Sembilan hari kemudian..._

 **Markas SSN.  
10 Juni 2015. 06.15 Hours**

Nabilah baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, kepalanya masih terbungkus handuk putih meskipun pakaiannya telah lengkap dipakai. Beby dan Shania yang telah mendahului Nabilah tengah melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Shania duduk di depan komputer di meja yang ada di sebelah sisi ruangan yang berbeda dengan sisi tempat di letakkan. Beby membaca sebuah buku dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Nabilah duduk di ranjangnya sendiri, kemudian memperhatikan kedua rekannya. Seakan tak da satupun yang sadar akan keberadaannya di sini, ia pun mulai membuka suara.

"aku belum menengok keadaan Kak Kinal dan lainnya hari ini." Nabilah melihat ke arah Beby, lalu Shania. "ada yang mau ke sana ?"

Hening, tak ada yang menyimaknya.

"kalian sedang apa, sih ?" Nabilah beranjak menuju tempat Shania, kemudian memperhatikan monitor yang menjadi fokus matanya. "ini apa, Shan ?"

"komputer." Jawab Shania. Nabilah mendelik ke arahnya.

"aku serius, hey."

"ehehe..." kekeh Shania. "aku sedang mempelajari laporan dari Kapten."

"yang waktu itu ?"

"iya." Shania mengangguk. "Kita sudah di tunjuk, artinya kita dapat kepercayaan."

"kamu yakin ?"

Shania menoleh ke arah Nabilah, dahinya berkerut.

"maksudmu ?" tanyanya.

"sepertinya kita di pilih karena kekurangan orang." Setelah mengatakan itu Nabilah berlalu dari samping Shania, menuju ke ranjang yang berada di tengah. Beby memliriknya sekilas dari ranjangnya yang ada di sebelah kanan. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun Beby yang sebelumnya fokus pada bukunya itu melirik Nabilah.

"seperti waktu itu." imbuh Nabilah lagi.

"Kapten memilih kita karena kemampuan kita memang bagus." Kata Shania. "menurutmu kita Cuma di pilih karena terpaksa ?"

"waktu penyelamatan Kak Kinal waktu itu, sebenarnya yang banyak berperan bukannya si Steven itu. Bahkan bisa di bilang kita hampir tidak melakukan apapun." Tutur Nabilah. Emosi Shania sepertinya sedikit terpancing, secara halus Nabilah mengatakan bahwa mereka _tidak berguna._ Ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"maksudmu kita tidak berguna !?"

"kurasa kita memang masih kurang pengalaman, Shan." Beby segera menyela sebelum terjadi hal buruk. Buku masih di genggamannya tapi fokusnya sedari tadi telah berpindah pada dua orang di depannya.

"kamu juga bilang kalau kita tidak bisa apa-apa !?" Shania berbalik pada Beby.

"tidak ada yang bilang begitu, Shan. Kamu tidak perlu marah." Ucap Nabilah, tenang.

"kita ini masih bisa di bilang rekrutan baru, Shan. Jika di bandingkan dengan Agen-agen yang sudah berpengalaman tentu saja kita masih jauh." Kata Beby. Shania nampak belum bisa menerima itu semua.

"terserah kalian !"

Setelah itu, Shania keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berpamitan. Nabilah dan Beby saling berpandangan melempar tatapan maklum.

"dia selalu saja seperti itu." kata Nabilah.

"seharusnya kamu jangan memancing dia." Balas Beby.

 **Markas SSN, Laboratory Room.**

Melody membuka sebuah pintu kaca yang setengahnya transparan, tulisan "LABORATORY ROOM" tercetak di daun pintunya menggunakan logam berwarna keemasan di atas plat berwarna perak. Ketika sampai di dalamnya nampaklah orang-orang bermantel putih yang sibuk dengan segala macam aktifitasnya masing-masing. Berbagai macam peralatan percobaan laboratorim ada di hadapan mereka. Mulai dari yang sederhana seperti mikroskop, gelas takar dan lain-lain sampai alat canggih yang menggunakan teknologi laser. Berjalan lebih jauh lagi Melody membuka pintu selanjutnya, kali ini ia memasuki ruangan yang hampir sama namun dengan staff yang lebih banyak dan peralatan yang lebih canggih. Hologram-hologram berisi rumus-rumus hasil perhitungan beterbangan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Melody berjalan menyusuri ruangan terang itu sampai matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Seorang perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya, memakai mantel laboratorium seperti yang lainnya berdiri di sudut ruangan. Menenggelamkan matanya ke sebuah mikroskop yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran mikroskop pada umumnya karena mempunyai komponen yang lebih banyak. Sampai Melody telah berdiri di sampingnya, perempuan itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"apa aku mengganggu ?" tanya Melody. Perempuan itu menoleh, menampakkan wajah bingung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Eh, Kapten." Perempuan itu memakai kacamatanya. "ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"

"tidak usah panggil Kapten. Kalian para staff lab kan tidak berada di bawah pimpinanku. Malah kamu yang memimpin di sini, Profesor Ve." balas Melody, diikuti senyuman yang akrab seolah mereka adalah teman lama. Perempuan itu tersenyum, membentuk bulatan di kedua belah pipinya. "Laboratory Room" meskipun berada dalam naungan yang sama yaitu SSN, mempunyai tingkatan yang seimbang dengan divisi yang bertugas sebagai pelaksana tugas lapangan. Mereka mempunyai pimpinan sendiri seperti para Agen yang di pimpin Melody. Seorang Profesor muda jenius menjadi pimpinan di sini, yaitu Ve.

"kamu juga tidak usah panggil aku Profesor kalau begitu." Kata Ve. "tumben sekali kamu kesini, ada apa ?"

"aku mau menanyakan serum yang kamu bilang waktu itu, apa kamu benar-benar membuatnya ?"

"tentu !" Ve sedikit berjengit menunjukkan antusiasmenya. "aku langsung membuatnya saat itu juga."

Ve berjalan dari tempatnya semula, mereka melewati jalan yang berada di tengah ruangan-ruangan yang digunakan para staff lab. Melody mengikuti Ve di sampingnya.

"oh, baiklah. Lalu bagaimana ?"

"tidak terlalu signifikan sebenarnya." Ve merendahkan nada suaranya. "tapi setelah di uji coba hasilnya lumayan bagus. Serum itu bisa merangsang sel supaya berkembang lebih cepat, kalau hanya luka gores saja bisa langsung sembuh dalam hitungan detik. Untuk luka bekas jahitan mungkin sekitar setengah sampai satu jam." Jelas Ve. Melody menunjukkan kekagumannya, menurutnya itu lebih dari signifikan.

"wah, itu menurutku itu bisa di bilang sangat baik, Ve. Tapi bagaimana untuk tulang yang patah ?"

"itu masih perlu waktu. Tulang punya struktur yang tentunya lebih padat daripada jaringan daging, jadi penyembuhannya masih perlu waktu yang lama. Itulah yang saat ini coba ku teliti selain Teknologi Penguatan Kevlar Jaring Laba-laba."

Melody mengangguk. "apa kamu bisa menyelesaikan serum itu dulu, Ve ?"

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan Operasi Besar. Aku sedang kekurangan agen, dan para Agen senior sedang cedera." Tutur Melody. Ve langsung paham situasinya.

"kalau begitu akan kuusahakan serum ini secepatnya." Kata Ve.

Melody tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih, Ve."

Shania tak tahu lagi kemana tujuannya setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya masih sekeras tadi saat meninggalkan kedua temannya dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi saat dia pikir-pikir lagi perkataan Nabilah ada benarnya juga. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Steven menyampaikan rencana tepat di depan matanya dengan cepat. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas pula saat Steven membabat habis para penjahat di depan matanya ketika baru saja ia membuka pintu ruangan dan bersiap melumpuhkan mereka dengan pistolnya. Shania memang masih kalah jauh, namun terlalu ego untuk mengakuinya.

Langkah kakinya membawa Shania tiba di depan Ruang Klinik. Ia memutuskan menetap di sini untuk sementara waktu. Setelah masuk ke dalamnya Shania tak punya tujuan lain selain menuju ke kamar Kinal di rawat. Mungkin sedikit berbincang dengan seniornya itu akan memulihkan emosinya.

"..sebentar lagi, aku sudah bicara dengan Ve."

Shania kenal suara itu. Itu suara Kapten Melody. Ia sedang berbincang dengan Kinal dan seorang lainnya. Shania bisa melihat dengan jelas dari pintu kaca yang setengahnya transparan. Kinal masih berbaring di ranjangnya, Melody berdiri di sisi kirinya menghadap pintu. Sedangkan ada seorang lain berambut kecoklatan pendek yang duduk membelakangi pintu sehigga Shania tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"bagus. Lebih cepat lebih baik, Kapten." Kinal berucap semangat.

"kita memang sedang butuh agen-agen senior untuk Operasi Penyelamatan ini." kata seseorang berambut coklat itu. "ah, kenapa di saat para agen sedang di sebar ke seluruh Indonesia seperti ini masalah macam ini malah muncul ?"

"Kapten, jika serum itu sudah jadi tolong segera kabari aku." Ucap Kinal.

"tentu saja." Melody mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu. Shania reflek berjengit saat menyadari aksinya mencuri dengar itu ketahuan.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Yasushi Akimoto.**

 **Black Ops**

Chapter 11 : Entering Simulation Room.

Shania reflek berjengit saat tahu aksinya mencuri dengar itu ketahuan. Dan saat ini ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, berbalik lalu berlalu pergi atau masuk sekalian karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Namun segera seakan tahu apa yang di alami Shania Melody menyuruhnya masuk.

"masuk, Shan !"

Suaranya sedikit tinggi, memerintah. Shania pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu dimana semua orang telah menetapkannya sebagai acuan pandang. Shania akhirnya tahu siapa orang berambut coklat yang tengah duduk itu, Ghaida. Terakhir kali Shania melihat Ghaida perempuan itu masih berambut hitam meskipun tetap pendek.

"kenapa kamu tidak masuk saja ?" tanya Melody.

"aku tidak enak menganggu kalian, Kapten."

"jadi lebih baik mencuri dengar, ya ?" kata Melody, sarkastik. Shania hanya diam.

"kamu sudah tahu, kan. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyerang markas _The Clowns-_ begitu aku menyebutnya kita tidak tahu apa nama mereka sebenarnya ?" Melody bertanya.

"iya, Kapten."

"persiapkan diri kamu dan teman-teman kamu. Kalian akan ikut serta, dan ingat.." Melody menatap Shania. "kita hanya punya sembilan agen senior termasuk Kinal yang masih bisa di terjunkan ke lapangan. Sedangkan kita harus segera menyerang masuk ke markas mereka sebelum Reindhart Arka kembali bersama Ayahnya."

"Reindhart Arka akan di kembalikan ke Ayahnya oleh mereka ?" kali ini Kinal bertanya, dahinya sedkit berkerut.

"bukan di kembalikan. Tapi di ambil." Jawab Melody.

"diambil ?"

"ada sekelompok tentara bayaran yang di sewa oleh Reindhart Rakean-ayahnya. Dan mereka tidak bisa di remehkan."

" _Fiction Army_?" sahut Kinal. Shania langsung mengarahkan matanya ke arah Kinal, jelas sekali kata itu sangat asing di telinga Shania.

Melody mengangguk. "iya."

Kinal sadar akan kebingungan Shania. Diapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah junior yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

"saat misi penyelamatan kami, kalian di bantu oleh seseorang, kan ?"

"seorang laki-laki. Iya." Shania mengangguk.

"dia adalah anggota _Fiction Army,_ kelompok tentara bayaran itu."

"tapi kenapa mereka membantu kita ? apa mereka di bayar ?"

"kebetulan aku kenal dengan salah satu anggotanya." Sahut Melody. Shania melempar pandangan kepadanya.

"dia adalah rekanku sewaktu di BIN dulu dan itu membuatku kenal dengan salah seorang anak buahnya, orang yang membantu kalian waktu itu."

Setelah itu suasana hening, Shania masih menelaah pembicaraan barusan.

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kurasa sudah cukup yang dibicarakan."

Melody pun pamit, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelahnya, Ghaida pun pamit juga. Kini tinggal Shania dan Kinal yang ada di sana. Shania duduk di kursi yang dipakai Ghaida barusan, setelah itu mereka berdua mengobrol tentang hal ringan yang jauh dari misi dan rutinitas mereka.

Beby dan Nabilah berjalan menuju ruang pelatihan, mereka berdua sepakat untuk tak mencari Shania. Biarlah perempuan itu tenang dan kembali dengan sendirinya. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di waktu pagi menjelang siang ini, Beby mengusulkan pada Nabilah untuk pergi berlatih di ruang pelatihan. Dengan antusiasme, Nabilah menyetujui dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berjalan beriringan di antara banyaknya orang-orang lain di dalam markas.

Ruang Pelatihan terletak sedikit menyudut di sisi barat Markas. Mempunyai pintu logam hitam yang terdapat tulisan berwarna merah di atas plat hitam. Beby membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk diikuti Nabilah, suasana di dalam tak pernah berubah. Ruang Pelatihan memang tak pernah terlalu ramai ataupun terlalu sepi. Ruangan dibagi beberapa bagian berjajar di samping kanan-kiri, di tengahnya adalah koridor yang berujung pada sebuah ruangan.

"Nab, aku punya ide." Kata Beby saat ia berhenti, Nabilah pun ikur berhenti.

"ide apa ?"

"kita coba semua ruangan latihan ini. Mulai dari yang nomor satu sampai yang terakhir." Beby mengutarakan idenya barusan sambil tersenyum. Nabilah tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"oke !"

Setelahanya kedua gadis belia ini masuk ke Ruang Pelatihan nomer satu di sisi kiri yang memang merupakan jajaran ruangan bernomor ganjil.

Ruangan nomor satu adalah ruangan tembak. Tempat pelatihan untuk para agen melatih kemampuan menembak mereka. Berbagai macam peralatan di sediakan di sini, bukan hanya senapan dan amunisi. Sebuah purwarupa senjata baru yang di buat oleh Lab telah di sediakan di sini meskipun masih berupa purwarupa. Kata Melody untuk mengujinya lebih baik. Namun Beby dan Nabilah tidak akan mencoba senjata tersebut. Beratnya mencapai lima belas kilogram dan sistem pengoperasiannya terlalu rumit, mungkin untuk lain kali. Mereka menuju rak penyimpanan senjata di mana senjata-senjata api di situ di tata rapi dalam rak besi menurut jenisnya.

"Senapan Runduk, Nab ?" Beby memandang Nabilah disertai senyum. Nabilah menggeleng.

"aku tidak mau. Aku Cuma akan jadi bulan-bulanan !" Balas Nabilah sengit. Ia tahu betul Beby hebat soal _Sniper_ dan tidak akan ambil resiko dipermalukan-lagi.

"kita ambil simulasi tembak supaya adil. Siapa yang skor-nya paling banyak, menang." Kata Nabilah sembari mengambil sepucuk _Senapan Simulasi_ dari raknya yang ada di ujung. _Senapan Simulasi,_ adalah senapan yang digunakan untuk berlatih kemampuan tembak di dalam _Ruang Simulasi._ Sebuah ruangan dengan teknologi hologram yang telah di kembangkan sehingga setiap detail yang di buat di dalamnya nampak nyata. Senapan tersebut tidak menggunakan peluru nyata, tetapi amunisi berisi gelombang yang mempunyai efek sama seperti peluru yang akan melenyapkan target simulasi.

Beby dan Nabilah memasuki Ruang Simulasi bagian luar setelah sebelumnya memakai perlengkapan. Rompi sensor yang akan menandakan jika mereka terkena tembakan-gelombang-dari musuh, beberapa buah magazin yang tergantung di sabuk telah mereka kenakan dan kini mereka berhenti di depan satu-satunya layar tiga puluh dua inchi yang ada di samping pintu masuk. Layar itu berguna untuk mengatur tempat dan kondisi simulasi.

"jadi bagaimana ?" Beby bertanya, meminta pendapat pada Nabilah untuk mengatur simulasi.

"Library, arcade. Enemy... 15 saja. Gun only." Kata Nabilah.

Beby menoleh. "20."

"ya sudah."

Beby mengatur semuanya dalam layar, Nabilah sibuk mengamati senapan yang terlihat persis seperti senapan buatan PT. Pindad, SS-2 itu. Pintu di samping mereka pun terbuka, keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dibentuk menyerupai sebuah perpustakaan. Rak-rak buku berjajar rapi seluas ruangan. Ruangan ini berlantai dua dihubungkan oleh sebuah tangga yang ada di ujung pandangan Beby dan Nabilah. Mereka maju selangkah dan pintu tertutup, Beby dan Nabilah saling melempar pandangan kemudian mengangguk mantap.

Sekelebat bayangan lewat di depan mereka bergerak cepat melewati tangga. Beby segera bersembunyi di balik rak buku di sebelah kanan sementara Nabilah di kiri. Mereka mengarahkan senapan mereka ke arah depan, kemudian seperti menerima komando mereka bergerak waspada dan bersembunyi melewati rak demi rak untuk mendekat.

'gluduk'

Nabilah memperhatikan benda berbentuk silinder yang menggelinding kemudian berhenti satu meter di depannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah granat. Otak Nabilah masih sempat bertanya kenapa ada granat di sini. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi ia meminta Beby mengatur mode Gun Only, seharusnya hanya senapan yang digunakan di sini. Meskipun itu hanya granat simulasi, namun efeknya akan sama seperti granat sungguhan, sensor Nabilah akan mengindikasikan bahwa Nabilah telah mati dan tidak bisa ikut simulasi lagi.

"sial !"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
